As Time Flies By
by NewBie86
Summary: This is the sequel to Hailey Singer. Hailey and Dean parted ways, will they manage to overcome life's obstacles and be together again or will faith have other plans. This is an OC/Dean continuation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 65 shinny black mustang roared down the empty route. ACDC played loudly as Hailey sang, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, her long chestnut hair blowing in the wind. She past a road sign telling her she still had 50 miles to western Michigan. She was feeling nervous. It had been almost two years since she last saw him. Almost two year since Jo and Ellen had sacrificed themselves to give them a change to stop Lucifer and failed. She could still remember his harsh words.

 **Two years ago...**

Everyone was silent as Bobby rolled his way to the fire place and threw the picture he had taken the night before. Hailey watched the picture being consumed by the flames as she held her sobs in. Suddenly she was pulled by the arm by Dean.

 _We need to talk._ He told her as he pulled her outside the house and dragged her next to her car before Hailey pulled away from his hard grip. She looked up to him in confusion. He seemed mad at her.

 _What the hell?_ She asked as she rubbed her sore arm.

 _Get in your car and drive, I don't care where you go but... just go._

 _The hell I am! You guys need me! You can't ask me to walk away from this!_

 _I'm not asking!_

 _Well tough, I ain't going anywhere! Dean, you need me._ Hailey said and Dean laughed.

 _Need you? I needed you when I came back from hell, I needed you when we lost our son! You are the last thing I need right now! When that hellhound jumped Jo... It was aiming you! But I..._ Dean trailed off.

 _You pushed me away..._ Hailey said with guilt in her voice.

 _Yeah... and Jo and Ellen are dead because of that! So no Hailey... I don't need you._ Dean said the last part through his teeth his eyes were lit in anger.

Hailey just stood there wide eyed. Dean was blaming her for her best friend's and her mother figure's death.

 _Just... Leave us alone. Don't come back._ Dean said coldly before stomping back into the house. Hailey fell on the ground and sobbed. After what seemed like hours she pulled herself up and got into her car. She drove away and never looked back.

/

Hailey wiped fresh tears at the memory but quickly regained composure. Sam and Bobby called her a few times after that but the calls became more and more distant till it was radio silence. Till a year ago when Bobby told her what had happened to Sam. He had jumped into the cage bringing Lucifer, Michael and their brother, Adam, with him, saving the world.

She had begged Bobby to tell her were Dean was but he told her he promised Dean he wouldn't tell her. That was the last conversation she had with her father.

Hailey did what she did best; she hunted. She had been hunting solo ever since Dean told her to leave. She had spent the last year hoping to run into him. Calling his many cell phones and leaving messages, some were pleading others where when she was drunk and raging. They had lost Sam and Hailey knew how much Sam meant to Dean. She would ask any hunter she crossed paths with if they knew where he was and no one did. Hailey had thought the worst. That was till she received a text from Garth telling her he had seen him at a bar in Michigan. Garth knew Hailey was looking for the hunter so he had followed him home that night and sent the address to Hailey's phone, texting her she should just use it in case of an emergency, which worried her even more. She needed to see if he was alright.

As for Castiel, he had kept contact with her the first year, healing her when she was too beaten up from a hunt gone badly. He had been a good friend to have around, the only friend she had left. But then a year ago, he had come to her and explained heaven needed him and they wouldn't see each other anymore. But he would listen for her. So Castiel had become her imaginary friend; she would talk to him at night or just go over her plans out loud. Sometimes, mostly drunken nights, Hailey would beg him to come to her as she cried about the past. But he never showed.

She slowed down and pulled over a suburban area, checking her GPS, making sure she entered the right address Garth gave her and it showed she was three streets from where Dean was supposed to be. She followed her GPS and it brought her to a small inviting house. She pulled over and quickly called Garth.

 _Talk to me._ He answered.

 _Garth it's Hailey-_

 _Oh my heart flutters! You need a hand on a case? Or just a hand?_ He said seductively and Hailey rolled her eyes.

 _The address you gave me. Are you sure it was right? I'm parked in front of a house and-_

 _You're there?! Hailey, baby, I Told you he seemed fine and gave you that address for emergencies..._

 _When do I ever listen?_

 _Right. Look I'm having a hard time finding a vampire nest, I could really use your help. If you leave now-_

 _Goodbye Garth._ Hailey said before she hung up the phone, tossing it on the passenger seat.

She bent over the passenger side to look at the house. She thought maybe Dean was renting a room there. People rented out rooms all the time, she herself had stayed low in a suburban area like this one once. She took a breath and got out of the car. She had no idea how Dean would react to her visit, maybe he'd tell her to leave as soon as he saw her but she needed to know he was ok.

She walked up the house and rang the bell. Just as Hailey was about to go back to her car she heard the door unlock and a small dark haired woman answer. Hailey could see the woman closing a bit more her door as they didn't know each other.

 _Can I help you?_ The woman asked politely.

I'm not sure... Do you rent rooms?

Hm no?

Right, I'm sorry for the bother. A friend thought our friend lived here and well... He clearly doesn't. Hailey stuttered and turned around. Garth was so getting a beating for this.

 _Wait!_ The woman called and Hailey stopped mid step and turned around.

 _What's your name?_ She asked Hailey.

 _Hailey. Hmm Hailey Singer?_ She answered slowly reaching behind her for her gun.

 _As in Bobby Singer's daughter?_ The woman asked raising an eyebrow at her and looked at Hailey from head to toe.

 _Who the hell are you?_ Hailey asked and backed away.

 _I'm sorry, I shouldn't question a hunter like that... I'm Lisa. I bet your friend's name is Dean? Please come in. He should be home any minute._ Lisa smiled and opened the door wider for her to come in. Hailey nodded a bit surprised and walked in the house. In a instant she knew why Bobby had refused to tell her where he was and why Garth told her to use the address only for emergencies.

Pictures of Dean Lisa and some kid covered every surface and wall. She couldn't help but walk around and inspect them all.

 _Can I get you something to drink?_ Lisa asked and Hailey nodded.

She took a picture in her hands, Dean was holding Lisa from behind and both wore perfect happy smiles. She never seen Dean smile as wide and her heart broke. Lisa came back with two wine glasses and handed one over to Hailey. Hailey thanked her and downed the whole glass. Lisa looked surprised but smiled politly.

 _I should... I should go-_ Hailey said settling down her glass and the framed picture.

 _What? No! Please stay, Dean doesn't have hunter friends over, like, ever. I'm sure it would do him good to see an old friend._ Lisa said warmly and Hailey couldn't help but wince at the words old friend. What did Dean tell Lisa about her?

 _Honestly, I was just passing through and came to see if he was okay and... He clearly is. I should-_ Hailey froze as the front door opened and Dean came in.

 _Babe I'm home! I was thinking, since Ben is having a sleep over we could go out and you can wear that sexy-_ Dean started to say putting down his toolbox near the door and Froze as he turned around and saw who was standing in his living room. Wearing cowboy boots, tight mini shorts and a low cut checked blouse tied in front, revealing her toned stomach and chest. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

 _Hailey._ He whispered with wide eyes.

AN: Alright so in this second part of Hailey Singer, I will be jumping a bit season to season ( a few chapters each) get the title now? . I do have a story line lined up like the 1st part but I will probably start a 3rd story for that, we'll see how it goes. Hopefully you guys will stick around don't forget to follow, favorite and yeah review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hailey._ Dean whispered.

Dean's brain turned off for a second as he saw Hailey standing in his living room. Lisa noticed both parties were stunned and decided to break the tension a bit.

 _Baby, Hailey was passing through and decided to come and check up on you. Isn't that nice?_ Lisa said with a smile.

Dean tried to answer her but no words came out. She gave him a quick worried look and quickly changed it to a smile and turned to Hailey.

 _Hailey you're staying for supper. I'd love to hear about you and Dean growing up! Bet you have tones of embarrassing stories we won't tell me..._

 _That's so nice, but really I can't stay..._

 _Oh nonsense! We'd love to have you, right Dean?_ Lisa wanted Dean to back her up but he just stood there and stared at Hailey.

Dean. Lisa said more sternly making Dean snap out of it and looked at her.

 _Hum, yeah. We'd... we'd love too..._ Dean said but looked at Lisa only.

 _It's settled then! Here let me get you a refill and babe I'll be right back with a beer-_

 _Whisky._ He corrected her and she nodded and picked up Hailey's glass, heading back to the kitchen. Dean made sure Lisa was out of earshot and turned to Hailey.

 _How the hell- What- why- Are you in trouble? Is Bobby in trouble?_ Dean asked all the questions at once, his brain still processing that Hailey was standing in front of him.

 _I should... go._ Hailey said and tried to make to the door but Dean stopped her, grabbing her arm.

 _Why are you here, Hailey?_ He demanded and Hailey could only look at him in confusion. Wasn't it obvious to him?

 _Sam died... Cas-_ Hailey stopped and pulled her arm back quickly backing away from him as Lisa came back with the drinks.

Hailey forced a smile and took her glass of wine, trying not to drink it all at once this time. Lisa sat on the couch and tapped beside her for Dean to join her.

 _Have seat._ She told Hailey and Hailey sat on the opposite couch, Dean settled down next to Lisa and she quickly put her hand on his lap.

 _So tell us, what have you been up to lately? Since Dean practically saved the world I bet business is slow..._ Lisa said and Hailey looked insulted.

 _Sam saved the world._ She couldn't help correct bitterly.

 _Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean-_

 _It's fine Lisa._ Dean said, trying to calm her down. They rarely mentioned Sam's name.

 _As for business goes... We're down two of the best hunters we had, you do the math._

 _Hailey! Lisa's just trying to make conversation..._

 _I'm sorry Lisa, I'm a bitch when I go without sleep too long..._

 _It's fine... Really I didn't mean to-_ Lisa started to say but Dean cut her off.

 _How long haven't you slept?_ He couldn't stop but worry as he noticed the dark circles around her eyes.

 _I don't know..._ _Since Portland?_

 _Oh my god, that's like 30 hours from here..._ Lisa said with wide eyes.

 _More like 40 45... Traffic._ Hailey smiled a bit.

 _You trying to get yourself killed?_ Dean asked as he raised his voice and Lisa looked surprised at Dean, as if she never saw him like this before.

 _Okay, enough about me. How did you and Dean meet?_ Hailey wanted to calm things down and truth be told Lisa seemed generally a nice person and Hailey didn't want to cause problems.

 _Oh, well the first time was about nine years ago. Best weekend of my life._ Lisa smiled at Dean and Hailey downed the rest of her wine.

 _Then we crossed paths again about a year and half ago, Dean saved Ben. That's when I found out what you guys do for a living... Explained why he never stayed long... After Sam, he came back and I never let him go since._

How old is Ben?

Nine. She smiled and Hailey's heart stopped.

 _He's not mine._ Dean said annoyed. Not liking Hailey asking so many damn questions.

 _Not by blood, but the shoe fits perfectly. Really how lucky am I to have such a great lover and he's good with kids._ Lisa giggled and Dean cleared his throat.

 _I wouldn't know..._ Hailey answered softly and Dean saw the pain in her eyes.

 _How about you? Seeing anybody?_ Lisa asked curiously.

 _Nah, I only seem to attract controlling jerks. So I settled for fun for a night men. It's less complicated and hey no more broken heart._

 _Amen to that!_ Lisa said emptying her glass and picking up Hailey's empty one and walked back to the kitchen.

 _Controlling jerks?_ Dean asked knowing she meant him.

 _I was being nice._

 _Why are you here Hailey? Bobby said he hasn't head from you since-_

 _He refused to tell me where you were. Dean how-_ Hailey stopped as Lisa came back with a bottle of wine and the two empty glasses. She poured the wine in the glasses and gave one to Hailey.

 _What have you been up to, Dean?_ Hailey asked Dean and he glared at her.

 _You know, work, eat and sleep..._

 _He's being modest. He actually has a good job in-_

 _Mechanics?_ Hailey guessed and Lisa laughed.

 _No, constructions actually. Other than that well he helps with Ben's soccer team and oh he plays poker with his buddies of course. I guess just normal stuff._

 _Must be nice..._

 _Well it wasn't easy at first... But we came out stronger right babe?_ Lisa asked and Dean nodded.

 _I'm actually feeling tipsy with all this wine. Babe would you mind getting some take out? Bring Hailey with you, you guys should catch up._ She smiled at Dean.

 _Actually I really have to go, like I said we're down two hunters so... But it was really nice to meet you Lisa. You have a wonderful home. Take care Dean._

Hailey bolted for the door and this time no one stopped her she ran two houses down where she parked her car and put both hands on the top of the car and bent over trying to catch her breath. This was all too damn much for her. She was having a freaking panic attack and she had to calm herself down before she'd actually past out. She forced to breathe by her nose and took steady breaths. Once she got her breathing under control she looked up and swore out loud as she saw Dean standing on the other side of the car, on the sidewalk.

 _Why did you come here?_ He asked softly this time, seeing her pale and sweaty.

 _What the fuck Dean!?_ Hailey screamed, letting out all the rage and hurt she was feeling.

 _Hailey Calm down._ Dean tried to make her stop yelling before Lisa would hear.

 _See when I found out about Sam, I drank my sorrow in dingy motel rooms till I didn't even know what state I was in anymore. Then I started to deal with the rage by killing any son of bitch I could find then... Then I realised what a mess I was and I thought about you. What a mess you would be. So I begged Bobby to tell me where to find you and he wouldn't so I haven't spoken to the man for almost a year now! Because I know- knew you and you couldn't survive yet alone deal with Sam's death. I needed to see you and make sure you were okay._

 _Hailey-_

 _And what do I find? I don't even have the words to explain... It's like I walked in on what- what I should've had. What we should've..._ Hailey started to hyperventilate again.

 _Hey, hey you okay?_ Dean asked as he ran to her side and when he put a hand on her she roughly pushed him away.

 _Don't touch me! Does she even know about us? About john? Of course not! You know what Dean, keep playing Barbie and ken. You're not the warrior I thought you were. You're just a sad broken coward and I am Happy Sam isn't here to see you like this. You're pathetic._ Hailey said and opened the car door and Dean moved in time not to receive it. Hailey got into her car and rolled down the window.

 _By the way, you pushed me away from the hellhound. Jo and Ellen, that's on you. Not me. Have fun playing house._ She spat the words out and drifted away.

Dean just watched her leave as her words sunk into him. He turned walking towards the house and froze as he saw Lisa staring at him with crossed arms over her chest.

 _Who's John Dean?_

Dean nodded at himself and slowly made his way in the house. He was in no hurry to explain everything to Lisa, but now he had too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean made his way straight into the kitchen and quickly poured himself a glass of whisky, downed it and poured a second one, only to drink it just as fast as the first one. Lisa came in and watched as he served himself a 3rd glass. He looked up to her and she was waiting for him to start talking. When he just drank his glass she sighed.

 _A family friend?_ She asked trying to get him to talk.

 _I gotta call Bobby, tell him she's... not dead._ He said and fished out his cell phone.

 _Dean! Talk to me._ Lisa said walking closer and put her hands on his phone.

 _What do you want me to say Lisa?_ Dean asked her not knowing where to start.

 _Well, who's john? Because I'm not sure she meant your dad._ Lisa asked and was surprised at the hurt expression he had.

 _He was our son._ Dean said softly and Lisa's eyes grew wide.

Dean explained everything to Lisa; he told her about how they fell in love and how all the times he pushed her away to protect her. How they lost John. What he told about the last time they saw each other and the horrible things he said to her he broke down.

 _And yet, she spent the whole year looking for you..._ Lisa said sadly, feeling bad for Hailey. She had a horrible life, she couldn't imagine half of the things they went through. She walked over and kissed him but he barely kissed her back and walked away from her.

Lisa's words hit home. Hailey had been looking for him, hunting, grieving, alone and he was here; having BBQs and basically living the apple pie life he promised Sam he would. For all he and Bobby knew, she was dead. He should have looked for her. He should have made sure she was okay. She was clearly not okay walking into his new life.

 _I got to go find her..._ He said to Lisa.

 _What? Dean wait!_ Lisa called but Dean was already out the door.

/

Hailey drove not really sure where she was headed but she had to get as far away from Michigan as possible.

 _Can you believe that jerk?!_ She said out loud to Castiel.

 _I mean, he really thinks he can pull off a normal life? Just forget everything about his life, who he is and play mommy and daddy!? How does he think that will end? Bad, Cas... It's gonna end badly..._ Hailey sighed and drove for hours. She pushed her exhaustion away, fueling herself with coffee and rage. She was surprised when she saw the street sign `welcome to Sioux Falls`. She must have zoned out from her lack of sleep.

She drove to her father's and parked the mustang next to the pick-up. The sun was already up so Hailey decided to get out of her car and walked to the door and knocked. She was ready to give the man hell when he opened the door. But his shocked face made her stop.

 _Jesus, kid. I thought you were dead!_ He told her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She wanted to yell but she found herself hugging him back. She hadn't realised how much she missed being hugged by her dad and before she knew it she broke down crying and Bobby held her tightly which just made it all that worst.

Once Hailey had Calmed down Bobby brought her to the couch in the living room. He sat next to her and took a look at her. She had a few new scars then he remembered but what worried him was how pale and skinny she was. She had bags under her eyes and didn't look a bit healthy.

 _Don't take this the wrong way, Hailey, but you look like shit._ Bobby said and Hailey laughed weakly.

 _Yeah, well driving from Portland to Michigan and then straight here will do that to a girl..._

 _Michigan?_ Bobby said in shock, knowing what was in Michigan.

 _Why didn't you just tell me dad? It would have saved me a lot of time and embarrassment._ Hailey said tiredly.

 _Wasn't my place to tell. When Sam, you know, I thought the worst would happened but then he told me he promised Sam to get out of hunting and live a normal life. It's all I ever wanted for you three... I wanted to tell you but then he said he was living with a girl and a kid... How was I supposed to tell you without breaking your damn heart?_

 _Hailey, Dean's out of the business and decided to get what you couldn't give him. It's not that hard dad._ Hailey said as lightly as she could but Bobby could see the hurt in her tired eyes.

 _Hailey, I don't think-_

 _I'm really tired dad... Is my room-_

 _Just like you left it. Go. Sleep. We'll talk more once you rested._

 _Can't wait._ She rolled her eyes and made her way into her room. She let herself fall face down on her bed and in minutes she started snoring.

When Hailey woke up it was morning again. She had slept around the clock. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and took a well needed shower. Once dressed, she came downstairs and found Bobby cooking up breakfast.

 _Smells great in here._ She smiled at her father.

 _You're finally up! I was about to worry... Here sit eggs are almost done._ He told her and she sat and yawned.

Bobby soon placed a plate of eggs and bacon and Hailey thanked him before she dug into her plate, barely taking the time to chew she was so hungry. That's when someone rang the door bell.

 _Now who in the world can that be..._ Bobby said as he left the kitchen and Hailey followed him grabbing the sawed off riffle on the counter as she passed it.

 _Dammit._ She heard her father say and loaded the gun.

 _It's good to see you too, Bobby, it's been a while._ She heard Dean's voice and her eyes grew big.

 _If you're here, something's wrong._ Bobby said and Hailey came to the door and noticed Lisa and Ben with him.

When Dean saw her he let out a sigh of relief she didn't understand and Lisa looked down. Dean stared at Hailey like he wanted to say something but he quickly looked back at Ben and Lisa and then back at Bobby.

 _Bobby. This is Lisa and Ben. He mentioned and both nodded at Bobby, the kid seemed sad, Hailey noticed._

 _Hi._ Lisa said politely.

Well, it's nice to finally meet you two. He said warmly and Hailey couldn't help but glare at him.

Mi casa is su casa... He said and let them all in. Lisa gave a weak smile at Hailey who just looked confused.

 _Maybe you just wanna go upstairs... TV's broken but There's a lot of reader's digest... Just don't touch the decor okay? Just assume everything's loaded. Hailey, why don't you show them the guest room so they can put their stuff away?_

Hailey stared back at Dean who looked ashamed. If he brought them to Bobby's something was wrong she knew that much. She looked back at her father who looked at her sternly.

 _Yeah, sure..._ She said and led the way.

 _It's nothing fancy but you both have a bed. The window doesn't open so if you need the fan it's in my room across the hall... I should have a couple of comics if you'd like some... Ben right?_

 _Yeah. That'd be cool._ Ben answered and Hailey smiled a bit at him.

 _I'm Hailey, by the way. I'll be right back._ She told him and could wait to get out of that room but Lisa stopped her in the corridor.

 _What are you doing here?_ Hailey asked worried.

 _I live here. I should ask you-_

 _Did you know about Sam?_ She asked quietly.

 _What about Sam?_ She lifted an eyebrow

 _Maybe you should go downstairs... take your time._

Hailey nodded and went downstairs.

 _You knew?!_ She heard Dean say.

 _Maybe we should talk about it in the study..._ Bobby told Dean.

 _About what?_ Hailey asked and froze when she saw Sam standing by the door.

 _Sammy?_ She called and he nodded at her with a small smile. As she went to leap into his arms Dean stopped her.

 _Did you know!?_

 _No, Dean she didn't._ Sam said and walked into the study, which surprised Hailey, she thought he'd be happier to see her. Bobby looked at them guilty and followed Sam.

 _What the hell is going on!?_ Hailey loudly whispered to Dean.

 _Let's find out._ He said and walked into the study.

Hailey walked in and leaned on the door frame. She couldn't take her eyes off Sam. He seemed... strange to her. He sat on the window seal with a small smile on his face and waited.

 _How long? Dean questioned Bobby._

 _Hm-_ He said and looked at Hailey pleadingly, knowing she wasn't going to like it either.

 _How long! He demanded._

 _... a whole year._

 _What!? A year!?_ Hailey yelled.

Dean seemed to want to throw up. He was pacing and looked hurt as he looked at Sam.

 _...you gotta be kidding me._

 _And I do it again._

 _Why?!_

 _Cuz .out. Dean! You walked away from the life and I was so... Damn grateful... you have no idea!_

 _do you have any clue what walking away met for me?_

 _Yeah, a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30 that's what it meant._ Dean quickly looked at Hailey, she saw so much pain and then they turned quickly to rage.

 _That woman and that kid I went to them because you asked me too._ Dean said fast, he was furious.

Hailey snap her head up and looked at Sam. Sam had told Dean to go to Lisa? She didn't say anything. Dean was way to pissed to stop anyway.

 _Good! Bobby said._

 _Good for who? I showed up at their doorstep half out of my head full of grief, god knows why they even let me in. I drank too much, I had nightmares. I looked everywhere I collected hundreds of books trying to find anything to bust you out._

 _You promise you'd leave it alone. Sam said calmly._

 _Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me!_

 _A damn year!? You couldn't put me- us out of our misery?!_

 _Look I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I ever saw a hunter get! You know I didn't want to lie to you son but you were out, Dean._

 _Do I look out to you? Dean asked Bobby and he looked down._

Dean stormed out and Hailey looked at them both her eyes full of tears. Bobby got up and followed Dean. Sam got up and looked uncomfortable.

 _No hug?_ He asked and she just stared at him.

 _Maybe a year ago._ She told him and walked away.

She headed out for the front door but noticed Dean and Lisa at the stairs and stopped.

 _You can't outrun your past._

 _You're saying goodbye._ Hailey heard Lisa say and there was a long pause.

 _I'm saying I'm sorry. For everything._

Hailey didn't want to spy on them so she decided to go out back. Once the fresh air hit her face she took a big breath. What the hell happened to them? They used to fight evil together and they were a family. Now everyone was hiding something and they practically hated each other for it. She sat on the steps of the back porch and fished out a pack of cigarettes she had in her leather jacket. Pulled out a smoke and lit it, enjoying the taste of it she closed her eyes and breathed out.

 _Since when do you smoke?_ Dean asked and she jumped a bit not hearing him come out.

She didn't answer and took another puff. Dean walked over to her and sat beside her. They stayed silent as Hailey took more puff.

 _Can you believe them!?_

 _Sucks ass when people make decisions for you, don't it. Even when they think it's for the best. Hurts like hell..._ Hailey said a bit bitterly and Dean went silent again.

 _You'll be okay. Trust me I know._ Hailey said and got up to go back into the house.

 _Hailey, wait._

 _I told Ben I'd get Sammy's old comic books from the basement, I should-_

 _I didn't know you'd be here. I didn't... Djins are after me and Sam. They broke in my- Lisa's place and thank god they weren't home but they'll be back... They're not your normal Djin, they're something else and seem to want revenge on me and Sam... You want in?_

 _Depends... Did you tell Lisa about us?_ Hailey asked knowing his answer would make her decision.

Dean looked away and back at Hailey.

 _Yeah, everything. Then I went out looking for you and started seeing things, I woke up and Sam was there._

 _Then I'm in. I am not playing the girlfriend and ex game. Once we kill the Djins and your family can go back home... We're done._ Hailey said emotionless.

Dean looked a bit surprised but nodded and she left to go grab her bag in her room. She pulled out a box from under her bed and added some items to her bag when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Lisa standing in her doorway.

 _I wanted... I wanted to apologize for the things I said. I didn't-_

 _You didn't know. It's fine. I'm sorry I showed up like I did. I also didn't know..._

 _You're going with them?_

 _I'm a hunter. It's what I do._

 _Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. But I'm not going anywhere. I just hope you know that and you're not helping just to be with Dean... He's mine now._

 _Actually I'm helping to avoid exactly this and get you out of my damn house._ Hailey tried to be the bigger person, picking up her bag and started walking away but she stopped and looked back at Lisa.

 _He might be yours now, but you'll never have what Dean and I had. That, will always be mine._

 _I think you mean... Almost, had?_ Lisa said and Hailey threw the bag on the floor, ready to jump the bitch but she felt strong hands pulling her away. She looked back, trying to fight off whoever was holding her back and Sam stared at her.

 _Don't give her what she wants Hails. Let's just deal with the case._ Sam said calmly.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Dean asked as he left the guess room, saying goodbye to Ben, hearing the rustling.

 _Might want to tell Lisa here it's not a good idea to provoke an armed hunter._ Sam said and Hailey pushed herself out of his grip.

 _Let's just get this case over with._ Hailey said picking up her bag and went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

 _So whatever brought Sam back, also brought your grandfather?_ Hailey asked sitting in the backseat of Sam's Dodge Charger as they made their way back to Michigan. She had to admit the car had style but it way too quiet for her liking. She preferred when the motor talked to her, telling her when it needed something done.

 _Seems like it..._ Dean said not very convinced.

 _Sam, don't you think it's a little strange? I mean all of a sudden you got cousins that are all hunters but never heard of them before? You trusted them just like that?_

 _They're family._ Sam said like it explained all.

 _That's funny I thought we were family and look at us. Lying, keeping secrets, hiding the fact you've been back from the dead for a whole year... Sam, how could you?_ Hailey tried to sound detached but her voice betrayed her and she sounded hurt.

 _If I would have told you, I knew the first you would have done is call Dean. I couldn't take the risk..._

 _You bet your ass I would have, but it wouldn't change a damn thing, he never picked up anyways..._

 _You called me?_ Dean asked surprised, turning to face her.

 _No I've been trying to track you for a year but I never tried to call first... Dean, do you have any idea how worried I was? The things that went through my mind..._

 _Honestly? After the things I said to you... I didn't think you'd care._

 _Well I clearly shouldn't have..._ Hailey said bitterly before grabbing her Ipod and placing the nubs in her ears, putting the sound as loud as possible to block the brothers in front.

Dean caught Sam smiling.

 _What's so funny?_

 _Just, feels like old times._ Sam explained and Dean rolled his eyes.

The rest of the trip no one said much. Once they arrived where the Campbells were. Sam quickly introduced them to her and she couldn't quite put her finger as to why but their grandfather creeped her out. Dean made a point that he knew what he was doing and they all went to his house. She saw Dean squirming as they all touched his things.

Golf? Sam asked raising an eyebrow, pulling out a driver from the closet.

Really?

 _It's a, it's a sport._ Dean explained weakly before heading into his kitchen.

Sam made a face to Hailey and she couldn't help but smile back. Something about the idea of Dean playing golf was hilarious. She looked around and noticed everyone was still going through his things.

 _Hey! How about a little respect, huh ?_ Hailey told them and they finally stopped.

 _Must be hard on you... Gwen said with a half smile._

 _What?_ Hailey asked a bit annoyed, she didn't like new people especially hunters.

 _Being here, seeing all this. Perfect little life he's got going on here. We all know about John-_

Gwen didn't get to finish her sentence that Hailey had her pinned to a wall, smacking her head onto it in the process.

Hey let her go! Christian yelled stomping her way but Sam stopped him.

 _Get off of me!_ Gwen yelled.

Dean and Samuel ran back to the living room.

 _Hey! Hey! Let her go!_ Samuel barked.

 _Don't you ever, mention my son, again. You know nothing. Got it!?_ Hailey growled out and shoved her against the wall again before letting go and storming out.

 _You okay?_ Samuel asked Gwen.

 _Yeah... I'm fine._ She answered while rubbing the back of her soar head.

Dean made his way to the door but Sam stopped him. They had one of their signature silent conversations and Sam went out the door. Dean glared at Gwen.

Sam found Hailey smoking in the driveway he made his way to her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

 _Wanna talk about it?_

 _You told them about me?_ She asked in an accusing tone.

 _I didn't know it was a secret..._

 _It's none of their business, that's what it is! Jesus Sam..._

 _I'm sorry. Your right. I shouldn't have told them. Wasn't my place to tell._ Sam said and Hailey looked up at him in confusing. The words were right, but something about Sam was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but whoever stood in front of her was a different Sam.

Dean walked out of the house and both Sam and Hailey watched as he made his way to the black van parked in front. He grabbed some high tech telescope and quickly gave it back. He signaled to them to get in the house as he made his way back. Sam and Hailey followed.

 _Those Djins are just sitting out there, watching us. Everybody's gotta clear out._ Dean told them all

 _What?_ Samuel asked

 _They're not gonna come in here until me and Sam are alone._

 _Alright, so what I'm supposed to leave you here with no back up?_

 _Dean's right. They're smart, they'll wait till were outnumbered._ Sam added.

 _Well, alright, we won't be far. You call when they come. You hear?_ Samuel said and seemed a bit worried.

You bet. Sam answered.

Pack up! We're out of here. Samuel told the others.

Looks like you're sitting this one out too, Rocky. Christian said to Hailey with a wink.

She stays. Dean told Christian.

They're three Djins, you said-

She stays! Dean repeated and Christian nodded, lifting his hands in mock defeat and left. Dean stared at Hailey a moment and turned to go to help them pack up their stuff.

Once they left, the sun had already set and the three hunters waited in the kitchen for the Djins to make their move. After about an hour of them just pacing and waiting Hailey jumped on the counter and started playing with her silver blade.

You okay? Sam asked Dean and the later laughed.

Oh yeah. He said sarcastically.

Yeah, no this is... this is crazy. I mean you, grandpa. Whoever brought you back...

...they don't want to be found

I get that. But who are they what do they want? Why?

It's a good question. Sam answered calmly and Hailey stared at him.

You remember it?

What?

The cage.

Yeah.

You wanna-

No. Sam laughed lightly.

 _If anybody can relate..._

 _Dean I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you and Hails again. So why exactly would I want to think about hell?_

 _Guys?_ Hailey called to them jumping off the counter and Dean looked out the window Hailey was.

Dean's neighbors were being attacked by the Djins. Dean ran to the bag and pulled out two cures.

Dean, they're all ready dead and you know it! Sam said.

This is happening because of me! Dean yelled and ran out.

Dean!

Hailey went to leave and help Dean but a bald man blocked her. Hailey slowly back away as she noticed the tattoos grow on its arm. Hailey pulled her blade up into the air and charged but the Djin tackled her and threw her against the wall. The Djin charged at Sam. Hailey got Back on her feet and was about to charge again when Sam yelled.

 _They're three! Help Dean I got this one!_

Hailey waited a few seconds and when Sam had the upper hand, she ran to out of the house and jumped the fence to the neighbors. Once she was inside she quickly found Dean on the floor. She ran to him and saw his eyes were white and he was convulsing.

 _Dean!_ She called and quickly scanned the place and found the two broken cures and swore. She pulled out her cell phone and called Samuel.

 _Get here now!_ She said and hung up.

 _Dean hold on!_ Hailey said and noticed he wasn't breathing. She quickly started CPR.

After what seemed like forever Hailey was pushed aside by Sam who quickly injected the cure. Almost instantly Dean started to choke.

 _Hailey!? Where's Hailey!?_ He rasped out.

 _I'm right here._ She said and went back to his side.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ He cried out and Hailey was surprised when he pulled her down to him, hugging her tightly.

 _Hey, hey... I'm okay. Whatever you saw... It wasn't true. It's okay._ She told him as he trembled. After a moment he pulled away and looked up to Sam.

 _Is it over?_

 _Yeah..._ Sam answered and helped him to his feet.

As they made their way into Dean's house, he started placing back thing where they should have been.

So Samuel and the cousins?

I don't know they kinda left in a hurry. I'll meet them back at their place.. You coming with me?

No. No I'm going back to Lisa and Ben.

I thought you said-

 _I did. I changed my mind._

 _Look, I practically shoved them at you._

 _It's a funny way to put it but alright_

 _I'm just saying I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go I- I thought... you could have it. You know? But now, I'm not so sure. You gotta consider that fact you'll be putting them in danger, if you go back, so-_

 _So what? It's better to leave them alone? Unprotected? And they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option._

 _He's right Sam._ Hailey said and surprised them both.

 _They need him._ She added and walked out the door.

The sun was about to rise and Hailey took in the cool air. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the Charger. Soon enough the brothers came out and she joined them.

 _What about you Hails? We could really use your help. From what I've heard your one of the best hunters out there, now._

 _Thanks, but I work better alone. Less drama, yah know?_

 _I hear yah... But you need anything, anything at all... just know I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone._ Sam said and quickly hugged her.

 _It was really good to see you again Dean._ Sam said turning to Dean and all he did was nod.

Both Dean and Hailey watched as Sam drove away.

 _We should get a couple of hours of sleep, I'll drop you off Bobby's-_

 _It's fine Dean, I can find my own way back-_

 _Dammit Hailey, it's the least I can do. Please, let me drive you back?_ He pleaded and Hailey finally nodded.

They went back into the house and Dean got a bottle of whiskey and two glasses in the kitchen. They sat on the couch and Dean gave her a glass. Both just drank silently before Hailey couldn't hold it in anymore.

 _What- what did the Djin make you see? I mean, if you don't want to talk about-_

 _It was yellow eyes. He had... he had john in his arms and he... he had you pinned up to the ceiling. You kept telling me it was all my fault and then. You were on fire I could feel the heat of it, the smell... Hailey, I'm so sorry-_

 _Dean. I... I never blamed you for john. I blame myself. I should have fought harder. I should have recited an exorcism. I was just... paralyzed. I still hear him... His cry. It haunts me. I failed our son Dean. I wish I died that night._ Hailey said sadly and Dean got up from the couch.

 _Don't you ever say that! You listen to me, none of what happened was your fault. None if it! Not John, not Jo, not Ellen... I hate myself for saying Jo and Ellen was on you. I was just... scared. I'd pick you hating me any day over losing you. I couldn't lose you... I wouldn't have survived that. Not that._

 _Dean you already thought I was dead and look around! You're doing just fine without me. Why didn't you just tell me? You really think I'd ruin all this for you? I wouldn't have even showed up!_

 _I promised Sam I'd be here! And I thought- I knew if I'd see you again... I wouldn't let go. Is it really that hard to understand what you mean to me?!_

 _What I mean to you!? Dean you spent half our short relationship pushing me away!_

 _And why the hell did you think I did that!? People who we love don't have a long life, Hailey! And you... Dean said stopping himself and then calmed himself before he continued._

 _You are the love of my life. Forever and always. It took me a while to know, it means we don't get to be together. Not without it ending in blood. If it wasn't for Cas, you'd be dead a long time ago. He's gone now, so yeah I asked Bobby, no I begged Bobby not to tell you where I was. So yeah hate me. Please, hate me._ Dean drank his glass and Hailey sat on the couch as tears burnt her eyes.

 _I do._ She whispered.

 _I hate that you pushed me away. I hate that you hurt me, I hate that you didn't come looking for me when Sam died. I hate that you're such a coward. I hate that you have to stay here. So yeah, be proud Dean, because I do hate you._

 _Good._ Was all Dean said before he walked away, leaving a crying Hailey on his couch.

About two hours past and Dean still couldn't sleep. All his thoughts were pulling towards Hailey. He decided to walk around the house. He carefully walked into the living room and watched Hailey sleep for a moment. He slowly made his way to the garage and pulled away the sheet that covered Baby. He opened the trunk and fished out his small box and took the few cell phones and changers. He went back to his room and plugged them into the wall. As soon as one had enough charge he unplugged it, switching phones to plug the next one and pressed to get into his voicemail. He sat on the edge of his bed and took the bottle of liquor he had laying on his nightstand, taking a swing.

 _Dean, dad... dad just called me. I'm I'm so sorry..._ He heard Hailey cry on the message.

 _Just, please call me back._

 _Dean, It's Hailey please call me back._

 _Dammit Dean! I need to know you're ok. Call me._

Dean closed his phone only to grab another one and pressed his code for voicemail.

 _Dean... Castiel's gone. Dad won't tell me where you are... I'm just... so alone, I can't, I can't do this alone. I need you... Please Dean._

 _Hey, it's me... again. I was just reading your letter... You know the one you left me before hell? I know what a girly thing to do right?_ She laughed a bit and Dean noticed her drunken voice.

 _I still wear it you know, your ring. Since it's the only part of you you'll let me have... I miss you, I miss us. I know you want me to hate you. It's how you protect people and yourself. But I can't, I can't hate you, never will. I just wish you'd talk to me. I miss him too. God I miss Sammy so much it hurts... Maybe, maybe we should try to find a way out. I've been looking. So far nothing but maybe if we- team up we can figure it out? Anyway... call me._ She said softly her broken voice cutting him deep.

 _Dammit Dean! I'm wayyyyy over my head on this case I really need your input. Call me!_

 _Dean, It's okay, I managed the case. Pain killers are awesome. Castiel was better though... got three broken bones, got shot twice and got a broken nose. But hey I'm still breathing. Just wanted to let you know..._

Dean couldn't take anymore message and threw the phone against the wall. He stared at the three other phones. She had called him, cried to him, got hurt and here he was, playing a role of normal guy while she was hunting by herself. He turned when there was a light knock on his door.

 _I heard a noise, everything okay?_ Hailey asked worried.

Dean walked up to her and pulled out her chain she wore around her neck. His ring popped out of her chest and he gently played with it. He looked up to her eyes, that were looking at him in confusion.

 _Tell me again you hate me._ He begged.

Dean...

Just tell me! He yelled taking her by the shoulders.

I can't! Okay! I can't hate you! Believe me I've tried and I am trying! But I can't I-

Dean cut her off if his lips crashing into hers. He pushed her till she hit the wall. She was surprised at first but quickly kissed him back. Her hands digging into his hair, like she used to do. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought them to the bed and lied her down. As he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear Hailey's eyes focused on yet another picture frame of Dean and Lisa, a wave of guilt hit her.

 _Stop. Dean please, Stop!_ She said and he was off of her in a second. He was pacing at the foot of his bed.

 _I'm sorry, I was... I'm sorry._

 _We should get to Bobby's..._ Hailey said as she got out of bed and started to head for the door.

 _Wait_. Dean said and Hailey stopped, not turning around _._

 _I don't know what to do Hails, tell me what to do._

Hailey turned around and walked back to him. She smiled sadly.

 _They need you. That boy needs you._ Hailey said in a whisper.

 _What about you?_

 _I got daddy issues to take care of._ She smiled and Dean half laughed.

 _I'll be okay._ She reassured him.

The twelve hour drive was mostly silent. Dean kept checking Hailey from the corner of his eye till she fell asleep. Then he stared openly at her. She was thinner then he remembered. She still was beautiful though. Even with her hair in knots and no make-up, she was breath taking. He knew deep down he belonged with her, hunting and saving the world. But Lisa and Ben didn't ask for any of this and now they could easily be in danger because of him. He had to keep them safe. He owed them that much. As he pulled in Bobby's driveway Hailey woke up and stretched. They made their way to the door and before they even opened it Ben came running into Dean's arm.

 _Dean! You're okay!_

 _Of course I am buddy! I told you I'd be back._ Dean hugged the boy back and Hailey smiled sadly, she couldn't help but imagine an almost three year old boy running into his arms. She quickly pushed the thought away and cleared her throat.

Lisa came running and hugged Dean tightly, she went to kiss him but he moved away, walking into the house.

 _Is it over?_ She asked worried.

 _Yeah. It's over._

 _I'll go pack our stuff._ Lisa said and pulled Ben with her.

When everyone was ready to go Bobby and Hailey walked them to the beige pick-up. Dean thanked Bobby and they both hugged. Lisa and Ben quickly thanked them both and got into the car. Dean walked to Hailey and she noticed he didn't know what to say or do.

 _Can I tell you something, honestly?_ Hailey asked and Dean was nervous.

 _Yeah?_

 _That is one ugly ass car you got there_. She said and both Bobby and Dean laughed.

 _You need anything, anything at all you call me ok?_ Dean said seriously.

 _Yeah, you too._ Hailey smiled.

Dean nodded and seemed like he was debating something before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head a bit longer than friendly. He pulled away only to lay his forehead onto hers like they did in the past.

 _Take care of yourself, shortcake._ He smiled warmly at her before turning around and walking to his car. Hailey and Bobby waved at them as Lisa glared out of the window till the car was out of view.

 _So what about you? What are you going to do now? Bobby asked._

 _Well once you tell me why the hell you lied to me about both Winchesters I could stick around a bit?_

 _Sounds about right._ Bobby nodded as they made their way inside.

AN: Okay so that a wrap for the Lisa and Ben bit. I will be moving forward with the seasons if you guys have a requests please send them to me! I really had a hard time with this chapter and honestly I don't if I like it. Anyways please review! Till then.

Ps thanks to everyone who still sticking around ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _So, you think fairies are behind the disappearances?_ Hailey asked the woman.

 _You don't really think aliens are behind this too, do you?_ The woman asked back judging Hailey.

 _Well I think we can both agree something strange is going on. Thank you for your time._ Hailey smiled and turned her back on the lady before rolling her eyes.

 _What a freak town..._

Hailey had been questioning the town's people about the disappearances going on. The count was up to four and people said they saw strange lights in the fields so basically everyone thought of aliens. Hailey was more convinced it might be angels. But deep down, she liked the idea of aliens. So when she had read the news article she couldn't help but to check it out. She walked around the town questioning people till the sun had set. Her feet were tired and honestly, after hearing all of their crazy hypothesises, she needed a drink.

She walked into a little bar and made a bee line to the empty bar stool. She ordered a double whiskey and sipped on it, checking her notes she had taken during the day. She felt someone sit next to her and lean into her personal space.

 _Can I buy you a drink?_ She heard the familiar voice ask.

Hailey's head snapped up from her notes and she met a shocked Sam.

 _Hailey? What- what are you doing here?_

 _Same as you I bet... Were you... trying to pick me up?_ Hailey asked with a wide smile.

 _Hmmm... Maybe? You just, stood out I guess... You're hot, sue me._ Sam said and smiled at her.

 _A free drink and a compliment, gotta be my lucky day._ She giggled and Sam called two more drinks.

 _So you're here for the aliens too? Sam asked rolling his eyes._

 _Yup! Think ET will sign me an autograph?_ She laughed. And both drank their drinks. Sam stared at Hailey a moment.

 _What?_ She asked.

 _Nothing, I just... You really are beautiful, Hailey, Inside and out._

 _How many of those did you have?_ Hailey raised an eyebrow and pointed to the beer he was holding.

 _Not sure..._ He said looking at the bottle.

 _Let's go with enough, shall we?_ She took the bottle from him and finished it off. Sam just smiled at her.

 _So you're here with the Campbells?_

 _No... I'm here with Dean._

 _Dean? I thought he was out._

 _He's in, well for now. Mostly._

 _Oh._ Was all Hailey could say about it.

 _Maybe I should go find him. He called me yelling about close encounter and then the line cut off._

 _What? And you just... took the time to buy me a drink?_

 _Hm, yeah?_ Sam answered honestly and Hailey just stared in shock.

 _Well, you know where he went?_ Hailey asked as she put her notes back into her bag.

 _Crop circles._

 _Okay, then let's go!_

 _Right._ Sam said and rolled his eyes.

 _Problem there, Sammy?_ Hailey asked, not understanding his new attitude.

 _It's always about Dean isn't it?_

 _Seriously!?_ Hailey was getting mad but before she could ask what was his problem he walked out the bar. Hailey threw some cash on the bar and quickly joined Sam.

The drive was a quiet one. Hailey kept looking at Sam in the corner of her eye. Something was seriously off about him. Her Sam would have recognized her at the bar, he would have run as soon as he heard Dean was in trouble. She parked the Mustang behind the impala and both got out of the car. Sam took his phone and they heard Dean's ringtone go off in the field. Hailey found it and turned it off. They shared a worried look and started walking around, trying to find any clue of where he had gone.

They reached a clearing and there was at least a dozen mobile home parked in a circle. Hailey looked around, they were UFO fanatics. She followed Sam as he stopped at a table where a man was sitting.

 _So they're real?_ Sam asked the man.

 _Like I told you before; the truth is out there._

 _Did you really just quote Mulder?_ Hailey asked a bit annoyed.

 _Empathy Hailey._ Sam warned her and Hailey was more confused than ever.

 _Okay, you're the expert... How do I get them?_

 _Seriously?_ Hailey said. It seemed to be her word of the day.

 _Come again?_ The man asked taking off his glasses.

 _I mean you hunt ETs, right? I need to know how to get them._ Sam said and the man laughed.

 _You and me both._ The man smiled and gave Sam some papers. Sam quickly looked through them and seemed unimpressed but then again nothing seemed to get a reaction from him lately.

 _This is it?_

 _Well I'd say that 30 years of eye witnesses account, speak for themselves, as in controvertible proof._

 _Yeah, right. My brother was abducted so I'm pretty good on the proof part._

 _Your brother was abducted?!_ A cute redhead asked Sam.

Oh my god! She smiled and Hailey couldn't help but roll her eyes.

It's fine, I mean I had time to adjust.

Yeah, a whole thirty minutes... Hailey said to herself, not sure where Sam was going with all this.

 _Did it happen when you were kids?_ The red hair girl asked.

Uh, no about half an hour ago. Sam said and the woman stared at him in surprise.

 _Sam!_ Hailey tried to stop him.

 _I got this Hailey_. He answered her nodding.

So you've been hunting these things for over 3 decades and you basically have no concrete data and zero workable leads.

I.. I.. the man studdered.

 _Did it ever consider the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO?_ Sam asked before storming away.

Hailey could help but smile but quickly bit her lip as the man looked over at her.

 _What's his problem?_

 _I wish I knew._ Hailey said truthfully.

Hailey couldn't believe she was driving Sam and the red head to the motel. They were making out in the back seat. She arrived at the motel and grabbed her bag, she left them and walked over to register herself for a room. Once she got to the room she opened her laptop and started researching about aliens. There was so much content available she didn't know where to start.

 _OH SAM!_ She heard through the thin walls. She rolled her eyes, of course they had to be next to them...

She tried to zoom out the voices and moans but they were being very loud. She turned on the radio and blared the music loudly. She sat back down on the bed with her laptop and lit a cigarette. Soon enough she could feel the banging of their bed against the wall.

 _Jesus Sammy, don't break her_! She yelled and decided to sit on the floor.

Soon enough the noises stopped and Hailey turned down her radio. She was about to call it a night when She heard them talk again but this time she heard Dean's voice.

Dean. She said and pulled herself off the floor and ran, opening her door.

 _Too soon?_ She saw the redhead asked, holding some of her clothes in her arms and the door slammed shut. The woman turned to Hailey with a big smile on her face.

 _His brother's back! Oh and can you give me ride back?_ She asked Hailey.

Hailey took out some money and gave it to the girl.

 _Here, call a cab._

 _Thanks!_

Hailey knocked on the door and Dean opened it looking very annoyed.

 _Hailey?! What what-_

 _Is it true!? Were you really abducted!?_ Hailey asked excitedly as she past him and entered the room. Dean looked at Sam for an explanation.

 _I ran into her at the bar after you called. We're working the same case._ Sam explained quickly.

Dean shut the door and put both hands on it taking a deep breath.

 _You're upset._ Sam stated the obvious.

 _I was abducted, and you were banging patchouli._

 _I don't think she smelled that bad..._

 _Oh she did._ Hailey said, noting to herself to air out her car.

 _I was abducted by aliens!_ Dean said bringing them back to the subject.

 _And I was looking into it._

 _Looking into it? I was gone like, for an hour._

 _An hour!? Both Hailey and Sam said at the same time._

 _And most of it was getting back to town!_

 _Dean I think your watch is off you were gone all night._

 _What are you talking about, no I haven't!_

 _Sam showed his phone to Dean._

 _4 am? Dean said finally calming down._

 _Yeah, UFO time slip!_

 _That actually falls in line with other abduction stories._

 _Falls in line... Dean mumbled as he almost sat on the bed that the sheets were in a bundle. Hailey shook her head and made a face and he quickly changed beds. She walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a glass, filling it with bourbon._

 _Yeah..._ Sam said.

 _Nothing falls in line!_

 _Here, drink_. She gave him the glass and Dean emptied it so she poured another one.

 _Thanks... He said and looked up to her._

 _Talk to me. What happened?_ Sam asked as he sat on the other bed. Hailey sat beside Dean.

He took a moment before he started telling them that a bright white light took him and beings pulled him onto a probing table, but he went crazy and was proud to tell them he fought back. Sam mentioned he might want to take a shower and Dean quickly agreed, leaving them. Hailey jumped on the made up bed and sprawled out. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep but she felt watched. When she opened her eyes Sam quickly looked away.

 _What?_ She asked and Sam looked at her.

 _Did she really smell that bad?_ Sam asked.

 _Yeah she did. And FYI she totally faked it._ Hailey teased turning so she was facing him.

 _Good, so was I._ He said and Hailey laughed.

 _Guys can't fake it._

 _Uh, yeah. We can._ Sam said.

 _So what you popped a Viagra?_ Hailey laughed.

 _What are you two talking about?_ Dean asked as he came back.

 _Sammy here says he faked it with patchouli girl. I say men can't fake it._

 _Of course we can._ Dean said while grabbing some clean clothes from his duffle bag.

 _How? Because if you guys aren't into it... kinda shows._

 _Well, physically were into it but doesn't mean we're into the girl. We can just think it's someone else._

 _Exactly. Sam backed Dean's explanation._

 _Huh, guess it makes sense. So who was the lucky girl Sammy?_ Hailey smiled devilishly at him, she missed teasing him.

Sam looked at Hailey then at Dean before getting up.

 _I should wash up before we go..._

Hailey waited for the door to close before she spoke.

 _Ok, what's wrong with Sam?_

 _What isn't wrong with him?_

 _What does that mean?_

 _Look, I'll tell you everything once we deal with... ET. How have you been?_ Dean asked changing the subject while putting on a clean shirt.

 _Well, okay I guess. Spent some time with dad, killed a couple of monsters, had to check out this case out. You really think we're dealing with extraterrestrials?_

 _If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it._

 _Alright, well while you guys try and figure this out, Imma gonna go get a couple of hours of sleep. You call if you get anything okay?_

 _Yeah, sure._

 _Maybe you guys should wear aluminum hats so they don't read your minds._ Hailey smiled teasingly.

 _Funny. That's real funny._ Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help but crack a smile at her as she winked at him before leaving the room.

Sam came back a few minutes later. He was drying his hair with a towel.

 _Hailey gone?_

 _Yeah she went to get some sleep. She knows something's up with you._

 _Did she seem... worried?_

 _It's Hailey, of course she's worried._

 _Huh_. Sam said and looked like he was thinking about something _._

 _You'd still pick Lisa right?_

 _What?_

 _I mean if you had to pick, now. Between Hailey and Lisa, you'd pick Lisa right?_ Sam asked and Dean looked confused by his question, then his eyes grew wide.

 _Are you asking if you can make a move on Hailey?!_

 _No, that would be bad, right?_

 _Right!_ Dean barked back.

 _It's just, I don't know when I'm around her... I feel... something._ Sam tried to explain and Dean felt anger rise up in his chest. But he tried calming down a bit.

 _Well seeing you have no emotions, whatever you think you're feeling, it's probably just in your pants. So just quit it before I have to knock you out, again._

 _You're probably right... But is it just me or she just gets hotter and hotter every time we see her?_

Dean really wanted to punch Sam then. But he remembered he wanted Sam to tell him what he was thinking so he could tell him right from wrong and this was just so very wrong to Dean.

 _It's not just you... But again, I'll knock you right out._

 _Noted._ Sam nodded and they headed out.

AN: thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Special thanks to Dimac.31 Happy I made you cry haha ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The hunters decided to do more research, which wasn't an easy task since there were so many books and even more web pages available on the subject. It was hard to figure out which ones were actually real and which ones were bogus. Sam had decided to check out the library and Dean made sure Hailey stayed with him. They both sat on the small table with their laptops and spent the whole day reading about aliens. It was getting dark outside and Hailey stretched on her seat.

 _Is it just me or most of what I'm reading, is people having encounters with demons or ghosts? Says here one woman was possessed by an alien, she could see what the alien was doing but had no control over what was happening. Clearly she was possessed by a demon. People are just... so dumb._

 _Yeah, well maybe it's easier to cope, thinking some aliens took over than demons, angels and monsters are real..._

 _I need a break, my eyes can't focus anymore._ Hailey said getting up from the hard chair and grabbing her jacket on one of the beds.

 _Where are you going?_

 _My room to take a couple of Advil's and a nice hot shower, I'll be right back._ Hailey said as she opened the door and walked out.

Hailey threw her Jacket on her bed and grabbed the bottle of Advil's taking three of them and swallowed them. She untied her hair as she walked to the bathroom. She quickly undressed herself and started the shower. She stepped in it and sighed as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She stayed under the stream a good thirty minutes before she washed her hair and body. When she was done her headache was gone and she felt more relaxed. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to let the steam out. She walked back to the mirror and started brushing her hair. She heard music and walked out into her room. The song was ground control to Major Tom, from David Bowie. It was coming from Dean's room and it was getting louder. She smiled a bit but then her smile faded as she heard a bang. She walked closer to the wall that separated the rooms and jumped as another bang was heard. She clearly heard Dean yell Bitch and ran out of the room, grabbing her gun on the way. She charged it when she noticed the door was wide opened. As she jumped in front of the door, gun aiming, she saw Dean holding the microwave in the dark room.

 _Ah ha!_ He said in victory.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Hailey asked as she scanned the room.

 _Call Sam tell him to get his ass back here we-_ Dean stopped as he looked wide eyes at Hailey from head to toe. She looked down at herself and remembered she was still in her towel.

 _I.. I heard banging and..._

 _And you decided to come over and fight naked?_

 _Would have been one hell of a show, right?_ Hailey laughed.

 _I'll go get dressed, call Sammy. You okay?_

 _Yeah, yeah, but... We're not dealing with aliens._

 _What are we dealing with?_ Hailey asked and noticed Dean was checking her out again.

 _Right, I'll be right back._ Hailey said blushing and left the room to go back to hers.

Hailey got dressed, called Sam and when he arrived Dean opened the microwave. Sam and Hailey looked in it, but saw nothing.

 _Do you see it?_

 _See what?_ Both asked.

 _See, see what? See the, the blood, see all the, the... blarh_

 _Sorry man I'm not seeing it._

 _You don't see the... arrgh? It's all here!_

 _Let's go with you see and we don't._ Hailey said trying to calm down Dean.

 _What the hell was it?_

 _It was... a little... naked lady okay?_

 _What?_ Hailey asked

 _It was a little, glowing, hot, naked lady. Nipples._ Dean tried explaining pointing at his nipples.

 _She hit me_. He continued in shame.

Hailey busted out in laughter and both brother's looked at her.

 _I'm, not suppose to laugh right?_ Sam asked Dean and Dean slammed his hand on the counter.

 _Right. Hum, so... shot in the dark here, but did this, little lady, have wings?_

 _What the hell made you say that?_

 _She did, didn't she?_

 _Yeah but how how-_

 _One of the first theories we came across-_

 _The crystal lady?_ _Yeah I talked to her too..._ Hailey said as she stopped laughing.

 _What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO's_. Sam said sitting in front of Dean's laptop and started tapping away.

 _What?_

 _Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries. Not with extraterrestrials but alter terrestrials. People now a days say space aliens or whatever but they used to call them..._ He said showing them the screen, written FAIRIE FEAST and Hailey bit her lips not to laugh.

 _Smurfs_

 _Fairies_

 _Fairies? Come on!_

 _Dean, there's a straight line between ET's and fairies. The glowing lights and abductions, its all the same UFO stuff but just under a different skin. It's-_

 _So you're saying the secret to the UFO's is..._

 _Hey you're the one who pizza rolled Tinkerbell._ Sam said and Hailey snorted. Both brothers turned to her, she was red trying to keep the laughter in.

 _You killed Tinkerbell..._ She said and couldn't hold it in anymore and was actually crying in laughter.

 _Yeah, real funny._ Dean said annoyed and Sam smiled.

 _I'm sorry._ She laughed and tried to stop, clearing her throat.

 _I'm sorry._ She repeated more seriously, wiping the tears away.

 _But this is good, we have a lead._ Sam said getting back on the subject.

 _A lead where?_ Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean.

 _The crazy lady_. Sam said.

 _Right..._

 _She actually looked like she knew a lot about it._ Hailey added.

 _Fine, we'll question crazy lady first thing tomorrow..._ Dean said getting up and taking three beers from the little fridge. He gave them one each and went to lay down on one of the beds, turning on the TV.

 _Looks like we have some time to kill... So what have you two been up to?_ Hailey asked sitting on Sam's bed, taking a sip of beer.

 _Well, were working for Crowley, for now..._

 _SAM! Dean_ yelled, not wanting Hailey to know _._

 _What!? King of hell, Crowley? Why the hell would you do that?!_ Hailey asked looking at both.

 _We'll talk about it once we close the case..._

 _No, were talking about this now!_ Hailey yelled at Dean.

 _If you guys are still hiding things from me... I'm leaving, now._

 _Hailey I'll tell you everything just not now-_

 _Crowley says he has my soul._ Sam blurred out and Hailey eyes widened.

 _Dammit Sam!_ Dean yelled getting off the bed.

 _What? I don't want her to leave._

 _Sammy... You... You don't have a soul?_ Hailey asked a bit frighten.

 _I don't._

 _Since...since when?_ Hailey asked getting paler and paler

 _Since I'm back... But we only figured it out a couple of weeks ago. Cas is the one who figured it out..._

 _Cas!? You guys seen Cas?!_

 _Yeah, but there's a civil war going on in heaven, he doesn't really stick around..._ Dean explained.

Oh. But what does that even mean, how can you even be alive without a soul?

 _I don't know, Crowley says he's the one who pulled me out, but kept my soul for leverage._

 _Leverage for what?_

 _He wants us to bring him alphas._ Dean explained as he fished out another beer bottle.

 _Alphas? Like the first of their kind? And you guys trust him?_

 _No we don't. But he's not really giving us a choice._

Hailey took a moment to let the news sink in. She looked up to Sam.

 _Are you still Sam?_

 _I'm still me, I mean I remember what it was like having a soul. I just feel..._

 _Detached from all of it?_ Hailey suggested.

 _Yeah. Sam answered her and Hailey went quiet again._

 _Sounds... Nice._ Hailey said, surprising both of them.

 _What!? Hailey he has no emotions, no conscience, no empathy-_

 _I get it Dean! He needs his soul back, I agree... But, no pain, no second guessing yourself, no guilt or regret... Sounds liberating, you know?_ Hailey explained sounding sad and Dean knew what she was referring to.

 _Finally, someone gets it._ Sam mumbled and Dean glared at him.

 _But it also means, you don't feel all the good stuff you appreciate because of the bad stuff... No joy or love. Do you even know why you're hunting anymore?_

 _I'm a hunter. It's what I do._

 _Right, but why are you doing it?_ Hailey pressed and Sam looked away.

 _A hunter with no purpose... That's scary, Sam._

 _I scare you?_ Sam asked softly.

 _I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass, so no Sammy you don't scare me. But you need that soul and I'll help you get it back._

 _The hell you are!_ Dean barked.

 _Excuse me?_ Hailey asked insulted.

 _Look we got this under control, we don't-_

 _You're doing Crowley's dirty work, you're working for the enemy... That's everything but having control of the situation. You're dumber than I thought if you think the king of hell will just hand Sam's soul back. I mean do you even know why he wants alpha's?_ Hailey asked and no one answered.

 _It's not like he's giving us a choice Hails..._ Dean explained annoyed.

 _Plus, it's our problem, not yours._ Dean continued and Hailey looked hurt at his words.

 _How can you even say that?_ She asked and stormed out of the room.

 _I think you should go after her._ Sam said.

 _Believe me, it's better if I don't._

 _Fine._ Sam said and walked over to the door.

 _Where the hell are you going?_

 _After her._ Sam said and before Dean could protest Sam was out the door.

 _Great. This is just... great!_ Dean said out loud and kicked one of the beds in frustration.

Sam knocked gently on Hailey's door.

 _Go away! He heard her yell._

 _It's Sam._ He said through the door and Hailey unlocked it after a moment.

Sam opened the door and saw Hailey walk back to her bed and sat on it, grabbing her bottle of water.

 _You're brother's an ass._ She said.

 _Oh, I know. But he isn't wrong._

 _Get out._ Hailey said bitterly.

 _Hear me out then I'll go._ Sam told her and she just glared at him but said nothing. Sam sat next to her.

 _Listen, we're basically Crowley's bitch right now. You're not. If you help us, then he'll notice you and... No good can come of it. Even I know that. Usually I wouldn't care. Somehow the thought of you being hurt or in danger... I- I don't like it. That's new and frankly really confusing._

 _So even without a soul, you still have a soft spot for me?_

 _Seems like it._ He said staring into her eyes.

 _Sam I want to help._

 _And you can, just not physically. If anyone can find out how to get my soul from Crowley, it's you. I need you to look into it, while Dean and I play along. You think you can do that? For me?_ Sam asked and placed a hand on her knee. She looked up to him let out a sigh before nodded.

 _I will find a way to get your soul back._ Hailey said in a convincing tone.

 _I know._ Sam said and kissed the top of her head.

He pulled away just enough to focus on her eyes as he cupped her face with one hand. She smiled softly at him and leaned into his hand. That's when Sam leaned over and kissed Hailey. Hailey jumped out of his hold and looked shocked.

 _Sam! I- this- we..._ She tried saying all at once.

 _Right. Dean._ Sam said bitterly getting up and walked over to the door.

 _Sam! Sit!_ Hailey ordered and he turned around, surprising Hailey with how pissed he looked. But he walked back to her bed and sat.

Hailey paced a bit before she sat back down next to him and took his large hand into hers.

 _Sam, you mean more to me than any other being I know. What we have... is so much more than I can even put into words._ Hailey tried explaining but Sam rolled his eyes.

 _I know it sounds cheesy... But somewhere in you, you know what I mean. I will never jeopardize what we have. What we share; goes beyond physical. It's- it's stronger than that, you know?_

 _No! I don't know... Hailey, all I know is when I'm around you... I feel good, hell I feel great, like almost my old self again and... I want to feel more of it._

 _Did you ever feel like that, before the cage?_ Hailey asked and Sam took a moment to think about it.

 _I don't know, maybe?_

 _Okay, well do you remember how you felt about Jessica?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Okay, good. That was romantic love. You and me-_

 _It's stronger._ He finished and Hailey smiled.

 _Exactly. You get it now?_ She asked hopefully.

 _No._ He said honestly and Hailey laughed.

 _You trust me right?_

 _More than anyone. He said quickly._

 _Once we get your soul back, you'll understand exactly what I mean._

 _And what if I get my soul back and still want more? Then what?_

 _We'll cross that bridge, if, we get there._ Hailey answered and Sam nodded.

 _I should, go?_ Sam said and asked at the same time.

 _You really want to go back and get yelled at for telling me about Crowley and the lack of your soul?_ Hailey asked raising an eyebrow.

 _I really don't._

 _Thought so, you can stay here if you don't try anything that I'll have to hurt you for. I can trust you right?_

 _Of course._

 _Good._ She smiled.

Hailey turned on the TV and lied down on her bed. She patted besides her and Sam settled next to her. They watched old reruns of Friends till Hailey fell asleep.

/

The next morning Dean woke up and noticed Sam's bed wasn't used. He knew Sam wasn't sleeping anymore since he was back, but usually he still would use his bed. He quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. He opened the unlocked door and a wave of anger passed through him at the sight. Sam was holding onto Hailey, as she was curled up onto his chest, sound asleep.

 _What the hell is this?!_ Dean asked loudly and Hailey jumped awake sitting up.

 _Dean..._ Sam said getting up from the bed.

 _Dean walked over Sam and threw a punch at his jaw._

 _Dean!_ Hailey yelled getting out of bed.

 _I warned you!_ He growled Sam and was about to swing again but Hailey quickly got between the brothers.

 _What the hell is wrong with you!?_ She asked shoving Dean away.

 _Did he- did he try something with you?_

 _Does it look like he did?_

 _Did you?!_ He asked his brother looking over Hailey. Sam looked from Hailey to Dean.

 _Yeah! Yeah I kissed her Dean. What are you gonna do about it._ Sam said provocatively and Hailey closed her eyes, she couldn't believe Sam had just said that.

Dean shoved Hailey to the side and tackled Sam as both brothers threw punches.

 _You both are pathetic you know that!?_ Hailey yelled at them both.

 _I'm going out for breakfast once you guys finish your pissing match you can meet me, I'm out._ Hailey said, knowing better than to try to stop them and walked out her room, grabbing her purse and jacket on the way.

Sam managed to push Dean off of him.

 _She didn't kiss me back._

 _What? Dean asked out of breath._

 _She didn't kiss me back, something about our love was too strong or something... Then she offered I stay here to avoid you yelling at me for telling her about Crowley. We watched TV and she fell asleep that's it._ Sam explained and wiped the blood off his cut lip.

 _But you, you got to make up your damn mind. Sam_ continued.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ Dean asked and Sam chuckled.

 _You called Lisa about a thousand times since the vampire thing. Have you called her even once since Hailey's here?_ Sam asked and Dean didn't answer.

 _You wanna be with Hailey, be with Hailey. If you don't, don't. But you can't have it both ways. Even I know that._ Sam said and left. Dean took a moment but then followed his brother.

Hailey was sipping her coffee and reading the paper when she saw the beaten brothers walk in. She closed the paper and folded it to make more place as they joined her table. The both sat on the other side of the table and Hailey noticed Sam's cut lip and Dean's black eye.

 _Can we get back to our case now?_ She asked and both nodded.

They got helpful inputs from the crazy lady about how to `forcefully communicate with Fairies`. As they walked to the car, after finishing their tea, they noticed the watchman load crates of cream into his car and they followed him to his store. Dean told them to keep an eye on him while he took a look around the store. They followed the man to the same bar Sam and Hailey met. They quickly sat at the back of the bar and Hailey smiled as Sam couldn't help but check out the waitress.

 _Focus Sam._

 _Right._ He nodded.

They both ordered a beer and soon after Hailey's phone rang.

Yeah? She answered knowing it was Dean.

...Full of freaking keepers in there, just full of them.

What?

It's like the story with the shoe guy and, and all the elves. Hey you... you think, Brendon made a deal with a bunch of fairies?

Could be, let me get back to you. Hailey said before hanging up the phone and mention to Sam to follow her as she walked over to the watchman, Brendon.

 _Hey._ She smiled at the man and he smiled back her till he saw Sam behind her.

 _You again... why don't you just leave me alone._

 _Did we mention how beautiful your work is?_ Hailey asked.

What?

Your watches, just stunning. But what I can't figure out is how one man can get out so much product. Hell is we didn't know better, we'd think you got a bunch of elves working for you. Hailey laughed and Brendon looked up at her in surprised.

Except, we do know better and you have a bunch of elves working for you. Sam finished, grabbing the man's arm.

You're insane. The man said as he freed his arm from Sam's grip.

 _So tell us, how does a father, decide to trade his son for a bunch of watches? I mean I assume you have a soul, so what's your excuse?_

 _You don't understand... It wasn't like that._

 _Then how was it? Asked Hailey._

The man mentioned them a table and the three of them sat by the window.

 _I supported my family for thirty years, making those watches. It's the only thing I know how to do. But the parkinson's... I was losing my hands..._ The man explained lifting his shaky hand to them. Hailey frowned as Sam nodded.

 _I was losing everything. My grandmother always used to say they were real. Told me all these stories when I was a kid about how to summon them, how to get favors from them._

 _So you learned how to work a spell. Sam continued for him._

 _I mean, honestly I doubted it was even going to work. I- I was just desperate. But she left me this book. So I did the ceremonie in my back office two months ago... and this... man appeared, said he was a leprechaun._

 _A leprechaun? Sam said as he glared at the man._

 _I asked him just to cure my hands, but he said he would do even better. He'd make me more successful than I ever been. He told me he would bring a crew of workers. That I could save my business, save my name._

 _In exchange for..._ Hailey asked but knew the answer.

 _He just wanted a place for them to rest, to take the fruit and fat of the land... I I said yes. I I wasn't thinking._

 _And the fruit and the fat was..._

 _My first born. But not just mine, there's been others. I don't know how to stop it, they're not going to stop._

 _There's gotta be a way to reverse the spell. Sam said._

 _There is. But the book is... It's in a safe in my shop. They won't let me near it. It's been a nightmare_

 _So you can see the fairies?_

 _Yes. The man nodded_

The three of them walked out of the bar.

 _Ok us and my brother, we'll take care of the fairies while you reverse the spell-_

 _What the..._ Hailey stopped and Sam looked at the police cars and they were dragging Dean in the car.

 _Dean! Hey dude, what happened!? Sam called_

 _Sam! Hey!_

 _what am I suppose to do!?_

 _Fight the fairies! He yelled._

 _You fight those fairies! He added before the cops roughly put him in the car._

 _Fight the fairiiiies! He yelled from inside the car._

Hailey awkwardly smiled at all the people who thought Dean was a homophobic jerk.

 _Let's just... go._ Hailey told the two men and walked fast between all the people, keeping her head low. They'll deal with Dean after the fairies.

Once they quietly made their way inside the shop the man explained them cream was like tequila to them and they were knock out cold. They carefully made their way to the safe Sam and Hailey were armed, just in case. Brendon opened the safe and pulled out the spell book. He quickly opened it on his desk, trying to find the right page. He started recited the spell but was cut off by someone stabbing him through the heart. Hailey and Sam quickly aimed their arms in his direction. As the body fell to the ground they remembered the man, he was the one who they talked to at the clearing about UFO's.

 _You, you're the leprechaun? Sam asked, surprised._

 _Sorry about the mess... But your friend here, went back on his deal._ The leprechaun explained as he wiped the blood off his blade.

 _Well you weren't really clear on your terms..._

 _I told him, there was a price. Once we come, we come to stay. He smiled._

 _So you take first borns and then what? You just sit back and watch as they cover the abductions for you with all that crazy UFO crap? Sam asked in disgust._

 _Which you help incourage, naturally. Nice cone. But your cover's blown now, Wane._

 _Blown? To whom? Brendon's dead. Your brother? Ah He's marked, bin of the ranch. He's ours now._

 _Yeah, well then there's us._

 _You? But you can only see me, If I let you. He said disappearing._

 _Crap! Hailey said as they both aimed around each other._

 _True, but you're going to try to kill me, revengefully. And I got good reflexes._ Sam said.

 _You're not like the rest of them, are you?_

 _Nope._

 _Nahh, I could see that, right off. You're missing a certain piece. Right in the center. Ain't yah?_

 _Says who?_

 _Ah, we fairy folk, we're all about energy and the human soul gives off a certain...perfume. Your soul is far away. But not completely out of reach._

 _Is that so?_

 _Sam, I can get it back for you. Wane said and Sam laughed._

 _For a price._

 _That's adorable. It's locked in a box, with the devil._

 _Your Devil, not mine._

 _There's no friken way a leprechaun can do what Angels could not._

 _Angels? Ha ha , please... He said and disappeared only to appear next to Hailey._

 _I'm talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fense. I got a way to coming in back doors._

 _So your my blue fairy? You gonna make me a real boy again?_

 _Sam._

 _I got this Hailey._

 _And Hailey, wouldn't you just love holding that little boy of yours._

 _You son of a bitch. Hailey said and shot at him but he only appeared elsewhere._

 _Hailey, I got this!_ Sam yelled.

All you have to do Sam id wish upon a star...

Yeah, I got a wish. Sam said and fired at Wane.

Ah! Iron! She yelled in pain.

Painful. He shook his head

But not a deal breaker. He added and Hailey shot again but he disappeared.

Annoyed little lucky charm... Hailey growled.

Before she knew it she was picked up from behind and thrown forcefully against the desks. Sam fired again but the leprechaun appeared in front of Sam and punched him. Hailey came back with a silver knife but he wacked her across the face sending her flying again. She heard Wane beat on Sam with his stick and She weakly got up again and tackled the leprechaun from behind, but it only head butted her, making her nose bleed, the pain made her let him go as he continued to beat on Sam.

Come on, Sam, you already taken your best shot.

You're right. He answered and threw his riffle on the desk. Hailey tried to focus her vision and smiled at what her eyes focused on the floor, it had fallen from her pockets. She grabbed it and pulled herself painfully on her feet.

Hey! You ugly ass bastard. Hailey called, barely able to stand up and Wane turned around.

She was holding a small vile of salt grains and The leprechaun's eyes widened.

Count this! She said and let the salt fall on the floor.

Oh no... the leprechaun said and threw his stick. He glared at Hailey before knealing down.

 _Why didn't you do that earlier? Sam asked and Hailey smiled._

 _Sam ran to the book and started to recite the spell._

 _You bitch. He growled at Hailey._

 _3... 4... 5... Dammit._

Sam finished the spell and all the passed out fairies and the leprechaun were sucked into themselves.

 _Well that could have been... easier._ Hailey said and Sam smiled and nodded.

 _You okay?_ Sam asked as he walked over to Hailey and applied pressure on her nose.

Ow...

Sorry... He smiled at her.

I don't think it's broke.

Well that's good... C'mon we got your brother to get out of jail... She said and both limped out.

/

Hailey followed the impala to a stop in the middle of a field. She got out and walked over to Dean and Sam. Dean had offered a beer to Sam and he refused, he offered it to Hailey and she smiled taking and pressing the cold drink against her bruised jaw. She settled to the left of Dean as Sam sat on the hood to his right.

 _So, here's to the tiniest DA, thanks for dropping the charges_. Dean said before taking a sip. Hailey smiled and playfully leaned on him and took a sip, replacing it at her sore face.

 _Little big man._ Sam said and both laughed a bit.

 _I was wondering something._ Dean started.

 _Yeah?_ Sam asked.

 _You think, lucky charm could have, you know, return soul to sender?_

 _Come on it's crazy to think_... sam said.

 _He did talk a good game though_. Added Hailey.

 _Hm... You said no. Why?_

 _It was a deal. When's a deal ever been a good thing?_ Sam asked and Dean nodded a bit proud.

 _I'm just trying to figure out how it works in there._ Dean explained pointed his beer to his head.

 _Dude, I still do have all my brain cells. If anything my brain works better now_.

 _Just making sure that's where your heads at... You know so you're not having second thoughts about getting your soul back_.

 _Oh_...

 _You're not are you?_

 _No..._ Sam said and both brothers were lost in thought. Hailey sipped her beer and enjoyed the heat of the sun. She closed her eyes and smiled as she lifted her face to the sky. When she opened her eyes Dean was smiling at her.

 _What?_ She asked returning the smile.

 _It's just... It's really good having you around. I- I missed it, you know. I missed you._ Dean said more seriously and Hailey smiled at him before leaning again against him and he wrapped his arm around and kissed the top of her head

Hailey finished her beer and placed it back into the cooler.

 _Well, boys, as always, this was... weird._ She laughed.

 _But I got a tone of research, just waiting for me at home so..._

 _You're leaving? Dean asked_

 _I'm helping. Sam made a point of Crowley not knowing me, could be useful to keep it that way._

 _Smart. Dean said as he pushed himself off the car and wrapped Hailey into a tight hug. Sam did the same._

 _You boys take care and call me._

 _We will, do the same if you find-_

 _When. She corrected Sam._

 _When I find something._ She smiled

 _Right._ He smiled and she winked at them before getting back into her car and driving to Bobby's _._

For the first time in a while it felt like nothing had torn them apart and Hailey smiled at the thought of things actually going back like they were before Dean even went to hell. She knew it was a long shot but once Sam had his soul back, maybe things would be easier for them.

AN: Hey guys! sorry for the delay but seems like I wrote a double chapter, so we're even haha and honestly I don't know when the next chapter will be out. We're in preparation of school starting over again and as a mom that means lots of shopping and writing names on stuff lol. Please while I do that Pm me or review what other episode you guys would like Hailey pop in ( season 6 or 7). Thanks to Laura201112 and Dimac.31 for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Till then!

NewBie xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An: Thank you so much for you reviews and PM. You guys are awesome! So I will not change the storyline but will put a warning on the chapter. I'm so happy you guys like the story! I was very touched by your words xxx so here's chapter 7 enjoy ;)

Bobby was on the phone while Hailey was reading about souls, trying to find an answer so Sam could be well, Sam again.

 _Right, but I think you shouldn't do it alone..._ She heard her father say as he walked in the living room.

 _I wish I could, but I kinda have my hands full-_

 _Yeah I guess she could... Which motel?_ Bobby asked, taking a pen and a piece of paper.

 _Right, I'll get back to you._ Bobby said finishing his call.

He walked up to the couch and threw the paper on the book Hailey was reading. She looked at the address scribbled and up to her father.

 _What's this?_

 _You remember Josh?_

 _Josh? Hum... Caleb's nephew?_ Hailey asked as she remembered playing with a Josh, when she was a kid. He was a short chubby kid with braces. He use to wine that Hailey cheated in sports, because no girl could kick that hard without cheating. She smiled at the memory of being grounded because she kicked him between the legs for calling her a cheater.

 _That's the one. He's been hunting here and there ever since, his uncle died. I hear he's good but lacks of experience. He found a case, sounds like a Wendigo. Told him maybe you could help._

 _Dad, I'm kinda busy myself..._ Hailey said lifting her book to prove her point.

 _Double checking what I already read?_

 _Hey, you ain't getting any younger, just making sure you didn't miss anything._ Hailey smiled as her father glared at her.

 _Hey!_ She protested as Bobby yanked the book away from her.

 _If you leave now, you'll get there before sunset. The torch is in the shed-_

 _Dad! Sam needs us!_

 _Josh needs help, he didn't even know what a wendigo was before he called._

 _Fine tell him I'll take the case, he can just find another one..._

 _Boy has to learn, Hails._

Hailey rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She hated teaming up with hunters that weren't family to her. She needed to trust them and trust didn't come easy for Hailey. She just hoped he had lost his baby fat, hunters needed to be top shape if they wanted a chance to see their forties.

 _Fine... But if he slows me down too much, he's gotta go._

 _That's the spirit._

 _If you hear from-_

 _I'll call you right away. Now get out of my house already._

Hailey rolled her eyes and walked up to her room to pack. She grabbed her camping gear in her closet and filled her bag with warm, comfortable clothes. She managed to bring down her bags all at once downstairs. Bobby helped her to load them into her car and Hailey grabbed the torch from the shed and grabbed three gas cans. After she loaded the last items Bobby hugged her and told her to stay safe, like every single time she left the house, and she was off to Kansas.

 _... Does your conscience bother you... now tell the truth.. Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so-_ Hailey sung loudly with the radio when she was cut off by her phone ringing. She quickly turned off her radio and answered the phone, not bothering to check who it was, putting it on speaker.

 _Yeah?_

 _Hey._ She heard Dean's voice.

 _Hey! Any news about the soul searching?_

 _Yes and no?_

 _And that means..._

 _Well, Crowley's dead. So he won't be helping us get it._

 _Dead!? How?_

 _Cas burned his bones..._

 _Guess that would do the trick... You know next time you see him, tell him he can pop by and say hi, I won't bite._ Hailey said. She missed the angel more than she thought she would and it hurt knowing he came down for the Winchesters a few times now but not her. When she notice Dean stayed quiet on the other end she started to worry.

 _What's wrong? I mean ok Crowley can't help but we'll find a way D-_

 _It's not it... Cas and Crowley think if we give him back his soul... It could be catastrophic, mental breakdown, paralysis... Since his soul's still trapped in the cage._

Hailey stayed quiet a while.

 _There's gotta be a way to heal his soul before putting it back, right?_

 _That's why I called... You think you can find something, anything about healing a soul?_

 _I'll get dad on it, I'm heading to a case in Kansas right now... Not by choice, dad sent me to help a fellow hunter._

 _Who?_

 _You remember Josh?_ Hailey asked and Dean was silent, trying to remember the name.

 _Chubby Joshy?_ He asked and Hailey giggled.

 _I forgot we used to call him that... But yeah that's the one. Dad says he's a good hunter just missing a bit in the experience department. Says he's got a Wendigo on his hands. Dad thought I should help._

 _Wait. You're going to hunt a Wendigo with a wannabe hunter!? Hail's I'm like 7 hours from Kansas just wait and-_

 _Dean! I got this, you gotta help Sam. Not my first Wendigo you know..._

 _We definitely have to sit and talk about all your hunting adventures someday._

 _Yeah, we do. I'll show you all my scars too._ Hailey laughed.

 _Are you flirting with me, shortcake?_ Dean asked teasingly and Hailey could hear the smile in his voice.

 _You wouldn't be asking if I was, babe._ Hailey retorted but winced as she realised she called him babe. She hadn't used that nickname since, what seemed like forever. Dean stayed silent on the other end so Hailey quickly found something to say.

 _We'll find a way for Sam, you know._

 _I know... You just, be careful okay? If things get too messy you call me alright?_

 _I'll be fine Dean. But if it gets too hot to handle I will._

 _Alright, just call me once you're done-_

 _Call me if you need anything, even if it's just to talk._

 _Thanks and don't worry about it, I'll call Bobby._

 _Alright. Talk to you soon._

 _Yeah, bye._ She heard Dean say before the line was disconnected.

The thought of hurting Sam by restoring his soul worried Hailey. She wanted Sam back just as badly as Dean but if that meant losing him all over again she wasn't so sure anymore. She turned back on the music as she drove, trying to shake off the guilt of not being there for the boys.

She finally pulled in the motel she was supposed to meet Josh as the sun was setting. She checked herself in and loaded her bags into her room before finding room 107. She knocked and as the door opened Hailey's jaw dropped. Chubby Joshy wasn't chubby anymore, far from it. He was tall, had short blond hair, baby blue eyes and was built like a soldier; broad shoulders, muscled neck, perfect V shaped upper body. He smiled at her, showing off his perfect white pearls and dimples.

 _Whoa! Hailey!? Is that really you?_ He asked as he checked her out from head to toe.

 _Liking what you see there, Buddy?_ Hailey asked, feeling a bit self conscience.

 _Actually I thought you'd be taller, with all of what I heard about you._ He winked at her before opening the door wider so she could come in.

 _I'm sure everything you heard was exaggerated. Hunters tend to do that._ She said as she walked in and he closed the door, putting away the gun he was holding behind it. She smiled as she noticed it. Maybe he wasn't so much a wannabe, like Dean had put it.

 _So you didn't kill 10 vampires in a nest by yourself?_ He asked raising an eyebrow.

 _No, they were 12 actually..._ Hailey shrugged, she wasn't one to brag about her work.

 _Impressive._ He said as he flashed her his perfect smile again and she couldn't help but return it.

 _I think you mean; reckless. It was back when I didn't give a damn anymore. Miracle I am here talking about it, actually._

Josh gave her sad smile, but said nothing. He had heard about her past but if she wouldn't talk about neither would him. Every hunter had a horrible past and most didn't like to talk about it, like himself.

Josh made his way to the table where notes and books covered the surface.

 _So yeah, I think Bobby's right about it being a Wendigo. It fits perfectly with what the survivor said happened. I think we should head out now and-_

 _Get killed?_ Hailey finished for him, raising an eyebrow at him. He frowned at her, not sure where she was going with this.

 _I thought you were helping me..._

 _Oh, trust me I am. See Wendigos are excellent hunters in the day but they're even better at night. They got super speed and they're strong as hell... Leaving now... would be reckless. We should wait for daylight, we'll have a better chance of finding it's nest and torch the son of a bitch._ Hailey explained.

 _Oh. Well I guess Bobby was right about me needing a hand with this... I didn't know._ Josh said as he passed a hand through his short hair.

 _Hey, we all started somewhere... I just have the advantage of studying about all this crap growing up._ She smiled at him and he nodded, feeling a ashamed he didn't know.

 _So what's all that?_ Hailey asked mentioning the table and Josh explained his whole case to her. She was impressed at how thorough he was double and triple checking everything he found.

They talked about the case some more and eventually they started talking about memories when they were kids.

 _You were one rough and tough girl, I remember that much. So do my balls._ He laughed as he handed over an opened beer bottle and Hailey laughed.

 _You deserved it!_ She said giggling and took the beer from him.

 _No one deserves that._ He tried looking hurt but his smile gave him away. They sat in silence a bit, sipping their beer and Josh smiled at her warmly.

 _You know, I had the hugest crush on you when we were kids._

 _No way! We were always fighting!_ Laughed Hailey.

 _Yeah, well it was frustrating, trying to impress you but you always did better than I would. Not to mention it was impossible to get your attention once the Winchesters were there..._

 _Well if I would have known-_

 _You'd beat the crap out of me?_ He asked cutting her off and Hailey thought for a minute.

 _Yeah... Probably._ She said honestly and both laughed again.

It was nice to sit back with an old friend she had forgotten about and reminisce about the good old days.

 _You weren't that bad, you know. I remember you were a great listener, when mom and dad were divorcing and sent me to Caleb's for the summer. I spent most of time at your house and complained about how I thought they were selfish... You never said once to just suck it up, like Caleb would say. I remember you telling me people deserved to be happy, though, even parents... You were a good friend._ He said as he looked at his beer.

 _Glad I could help._ She smiled.

They continued to talk a bit more and Hailey was surprised how easy going Josh seemed to be. She already felt comfortable around him, and that was saying a lot. She looked at her phone and saw she had three missed calls, one from Bobby and two from Dean. Then she saw the time, it was 2am.

 _Whoa! Look at the time. We should get some sleep before we set out._ She said getting up from the chair.

 _Damn, it is late. Guess it's true what they say; time flies when you have good company._

 _I guess so... Well I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Good night!_ Hailey said as she opened the door.

 _Good night._ He said before she shut the door.

Once Hailey was in her room she decided to text Dean back, she didn't want to call him and wake him up.

 _ **Just saw you called, everything ok?**_

She was half surprised when her phone buzzed not long after.

 _ **Yeah. How's chubby joshy?**_

 _ **Not chubby at all. Haha! We're going to head out in the morning, easier to track it in daylight and all.**_

 _ **Smart. ;) just be careful ok?**_

 _ **Why the sudden worry?**_

Hailey waited for Dean to answer but after five minutes she put her phone down. She noticed since they worked together the last time Dean was calling her way more often just to check up on her. She didn't know if she should be happy or annoyed by it. She quickly changed into Sam's oversized shirt and crawled into bed. As sleep started to take over her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She thought of checking it in the morning but a second buzz made her roll over to her nightstand and pick up the phone.

 _ **It's called caring, not worry. I know you can handle yourself.**_

 _ **Good night Shortcake. Xxx**_

Hailey smiled as she read the texts and quickly typed back goodnight before putting her phone back and rolling over the hard mattress to get a couple of sleep before they headed to kill a Wendigo.

 _ **/**_

Morning came and Hailey decided to jump into the shower before going out and grabbing two coffees and donuts. When she knocked it took a bit longer for Josh to open. When he did he was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hailey quickly avoided looking at his sculpted muscled chest and abs. He smiled brightly at her, he didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable she was.

 _Wow, pretty girl bringing coffee and breakfast... I can get use to that!_ He said as he opened the door and walked to the end of his bed, grabbing his clothes from his bag.

Hailey came in and closed the door. She walked to the table and set the coffees and bag of donuts on it.

 _I didn't know how you take your coffee so there's cream and milk cups and some sugar..._

 _Thanks, but I drink it black._

 _Noted._ She smiled and Josh walked over to Hailey to grab his coffee and walked away.

 _Let me get dress and we can go._ He called out as he closed the door of the small bathroom.

Hailey let out of sigh of relief. She had to admit Josh was hot but that body was beyond words. She shook her head and told herself to suck it up and concentrate on the case at hand. She was glad when he came out wearing baggy cargos and a hunting vest that covered most of his physique. He grabbed the bag of donuts and they walked into the parking lot. Hailey walked to her mustang and Josh whistled in appreciation.

 _That's your ride?_

 _She's my girl, yeah._ Hailey smiled proudly.

 _Wow, almost as gorgeous as the driver... But I think we'd be better in mine._ He mentioned the trail blazer behind him.

... _We got some off road to do, to get there._

 _Sure, let me just get my stuff._ She said and popped the trunk getting her gear she left inside.

It was a short drive into the woods and they quickly geared up with essentials and weapons. Hailey strapped her torched around her waist and they started walking into the dense forest. They didn't really talk as they didn't want to drag attention. Soon enough Hailey found markings on a couple of trees.

 _Could just be bear..._ Josh offered.

 _In my experience, it's never `just a bear`._

They followed the marks from tree to tree and Josh stopped walking. Hailey turned around when she noticed.

 _What's wrong?_ She asked.

 _Is it just me or these marks are way too easy to follow... Think it could be trap?_

 _I'm actually counting on it._ Hailey winked and gave him a devilish smile.

 _Huh, and I thought you said your reckless days were over._ He teased, passing her as he started walking again.

 _Like I said before, Wendigos are ultra fast and almost just as smart. We have a better chance of it finding us then we, finding it._

 _And what if it finds us and decides to just snap out necks?_ Josh asked a little nervous.

 _How many people are missing you said?_

 _Five in the last few days..._

 _Then it's full, for now. Which means it will probably just want to keep us in his lore till it gets hungry. Good news though, we might actually save someone._

 _I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out you know all this._ Josh said and Hailey laughed, but it was cut off when she heard a branch crack from afar.

She pulled out her gun and mentioned Josh to do the same. Both scanned the area but saw nothing.

 _I don't hear anything..._ whispered Josh after a while.

 _Exactly, woods aren't supposed to be this silent..._

They continued to follow the marks and Hailey saw a shadow come down a tree and head for Josh. She tackled him to the ground, only to feel a sharp pain in her back before she blacked out. Josh jumped back up and aimed the gun, hoping to find something.

 _Hailey!_ Josh shouted and the dead silence changed into birds chirping and bugs buzzing around.

AN: I'm going to cut this here and have another chapter up tomorrow with the continuation. I was going to wait till I was done with the hunt but I have some readers who needed their dose haha I know not much happens in this one but the next will get more interesting promise ;)

Till tomorrow! Xxx

Newbie.


	8. Chapter 8

_As prmised here's chapter 8! ;)_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Hailey!_ He called out loudly.

Suddenly birds started chirping again and Josh didn't know where to go anymore, feeling the panic creep up. He took a breath, to calm himself and think clearer. He decided to go left since he felt Hailey being pulled away in that direction. He scanned the ground and bent down, touching a few wet dead leaves. As he looked at his fingers he realised it was fresh blood. Hailey's blood. He looked around some more and found more blood. He decided to follow the trail.

Hailey woke up with a burning sensation in her back. She had her hands tied above her head and could barely touch the ground.

 _Son of a bitch..._ She sighed as she tried to wiggle her hands, which were already numb, to no reveal.

Hailey took in her surroundings and saw she wasn't the only one hanging there. There were three other bodies, one to her right and two in front of them.

 _Hey. Hey! Anybody?!_ She tried calling to them but no one moved.

Hailey tried tiptoeing from left to right, trying to swing over a limp body hanging to her right. She grabbed on the cord with her hands and lifted her legs trying to use her whole body weight to swing farther. She managed to barely touch the body to the right with her feet and cried out in pain. She knew she had deep cuts in her back and moving only reminded her of it. She swung again and this time she managed to roughly kick the body. She closed her eyes trying not to cry out again in pain. She was relieved when the body jerked and the woman lifted her head in terror.

 _Hey, hey, you okay?_ Hailey asked the woman.

 _I can't... breathe._ The woman rasped out. Hailey knew the woman must have been there a while and probably her ribcage being pulled by their position was causing her breathing problems.

 _You're okay, I'm gonna get us out of here okay? You just take small breaths ok? Do you know how long you've been here?_

 _I don't..._ the woman trailed off going limp again.

 _Hey! C'mon if we want to get out of here I need you to stay awake okay?_

 _Okay..._

 _So tell me... how long you've been hanging around here?_ Hailey smiled, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

 _Not sure, guess less than a week... Since I'm still alive._

 _How about them over there?_ Hailey mentioned the two other hanging bodies

 _The man was already there went I woke up the first time, the second guy... I don't know... After me though. He screamed a lot the first day... Since then I haven't heard him. But then again I'm not doing too well myself so... I don't know._ The woman explained and Hailey was relieved the woman seemed more and more conscience.

 _I'm Hailey, by the way. What's your name?_ Hailey asked to keep the conversation flowing as she tried to find something to help them out of their bounds.

 _Julie._

Hailey squinted her eyes to see better in the dark cave and noticed the rope was tied to a rotten wood beam. Hailey closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she grabbed the rope with her hands again and pulled her weight up. She slowly brought her legs higher and higher and let out a painful cry as she pushed through the pain and manage to wrap her legs around the beam before she passed out. She quickly tried to yank the cord at first but nothing happened.

 _You're a gymnast?_ Julie asked impressed of her flexibility.

 _Nah, I'm just very bendy._ Hailey smiled as she inspected the beam. She smiled when she saw near her feet the wood was blackened and part of it had rotten off. Hailey desperately pulled on the cord trying to make it slip closer to the rotten off part of the Beam. She winced as she felt the rope cut through her wrists, she managed to pull it a bit closer. Keeping one leg wrapped around the beam, she started kicking with her other foot at the blackened part. Her smile grew when she heard parts of the beam tear and fall to the ground. After a moment she started to feel the whole beam move.

 _Get ready to land on the ground..._ Hailey warned Julied as she desperately kicked.

The pain of her movements were unbearable, she gave one last kick, giving it all she had left and the beam let out, sending both women crashing on the ground. Hailey then slipped the cord out of the beam, having no more weight on it made it easier. She quickly managed to loosen the rope from around her wrists and slipped out of it. She crawled to Julie and quickly loosened her rope and slipped her out of her bounds.

 _You okay?_ She asked Julie and when she nodded Hailey sat leaning forward, taking a moment to catch her breath as room started to spin.

Once she got her focus back a bit, she crawled to the two men, still hanging. She pulled herself up using their bodies for support. She reached one body and it searched for a pulse. She sighed as she felt none and moved over to the body that was already there when Julie had woken up and by the stiffness of it, Hailey knew he had been dead a while now.

 _Guess it's just you and me Julie..._ Hailey said leaning on the dead body for support.

They heard a noise echo in the cave and Hailey dropped to the ground crawling to Julie.

 _Oh god no... no, no, no, no, not again._ Julie cried out in panic.

 _Shhhh!_ Hailey said and helped Julie crawl further against the soil wall.

Hailey made sure to tuck Julie behind her and pulled out her torch she still had wrapped around her. Just as the shadow stopped in front of them and Hailey was about to torch it...

 _Hailey?_ She heard Josh call her softly.

 _Over here!_ She responded in relief.

Her relief was shortly lived as she was grabbed by the ankle and dragged away by the Wendigo. She heard Julie scream in terror. She cried out in sheer pain as her back was dragged against rocks and roots. She held on her torch, waiting for the best opportunity to light the monster and make sure it didn't just run away.

 _Hey!_ She heard Josh yell and then heard a shotgun go off, echoing into the cave making the Wendigo growl in anger and Hailey pointed the torch to the Wendigo and pressed the handle.

The Wendigo quickly let go of her, she heard two more shots fire, the Wendigo screamed out and didn't stop roasting it till it fell, lifeless, in flames on the ground.

Josh quickly ran to her side. As he tried to pick her up Hailey let out a cry and Josh quickly yet gently placed her back down.

 _Julie, get Julie first, get her out of here..._ Hailey panted to Josh.

 _OK, sit tight, I'll be right back!_ Josh said, before running to where Hailey had been dragged out from and when she heard them talk to each other she finally let herself pass out.

/

When Hailey finally came too, the first thing she acknowledged was how comfy she was, lying on her stomach. But it didn't last very long as she tried to move and felt a sharp, pulling pain from her back. She winced before opening her eyes.

 _Hey, easy, easy now..._ She heard Josh say soothingly as he appeared, kneeling beside her.

 _It took me four hours to get you cleaned and stitched up, so please don't pull at your stitches._ He smiled at her and she groaned.

She looked around and realised she was back at the motel, in Josh's room.

 _Julie?_ She managed to ask feeling very disoriented.

 _Brought her to the hospital before bringing you back here, I'm sure she's fine... She seemed in better shape than you actually. How are you feeling?_

 _Dizzy..._ Hailey said closing her eyes.

 _Yeah, I might have over done it with the pain killers... I just really didn't want you to wake up while I was stitching you up. Mess up all my good work. Finally my med school paid off as a hunter._ He laughed lightly.

 _Med school?_ Hailey opened one eye.

 _Yeah, was gonna be a doctor before Caleb... and then mom..._ He trailed off sadly.

 _And here I thought you were just a sexy soldier._ Hailey mumbled into the pillow.

 _Sexy, huh?_ Josh smiled widely at her.

 _Sexy doctor..._ Hailey corrected before passing out a second time and Josh couldn't help but laugh a bit as he pulled her hair gently off her face.

Josh sat back into the chair he had pulled next to the bed and continued to write in his journal about Wendigos and everything he learned from Hailey. He stopped and stared at her sleeping form as a small smile grew on his lips. Hailey was one hell of hunter, he thought. She sacrificed herself to save him and made sure Julie was taken care of before her. He remembered thinking the worst as he carried her out of the woods while helping Julie as well. As he stitched her up he was surprise to see so many scars on her small body. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the song `back in black` start to play in the bathroom. He got up and walked to the bathroom, he went through the shredded, bloody pile of clothes on the floor and pulled out Hailey's cell phone. He quickly answered it, without a thought.

 _Hum, Hailey's phone?_ He answered.

 _Who the hell are you?_ A deep voice answered back roughly.

 _Hm, Josh? Who's this?_

 _Right. Just... get Hailey on the phone._

 _She's... indisposed right now. Can I take a message?_

 _Indisposed!? Get Hailey on the damn phone!_ The voice growled in impatience.

 _Listen, buddy I don't know who the hell you are so either leave a message or call back tomorrow!_ Josh answered back dryly. The line went silent then for a moment and Josh decided to just hang up on the demanding ass.

Soon enough the ringtone started to ring again and Josh rolled his eyes. He picked it up just, to hang up again and then shut Hailey's phone off. He placed her phone on the nightstand and decided to call Bobby and tell him what happened. Bobby seemed grateful yet worried and asked Josh to get Hailey to call him when she had a chance. He changed Hailey's bandages before taking a well needed shower and settled back onto the chair next to Hailey. Soon enough he drifted to sleep.

/

Hailey woke up to an empty room. She stretched and regretted it as soon as she felt the pain, reminding her of the past events. She manages to crawl out of bed trying not to bend her back and got on her shaky feet. She slowly walked to the bathroom, using the wall for support. She noticed she was only wearing a pair of underwear and quickly searched for her clothes. She found a black t-shirt, putting on slowly and painfully. She sighed as it barely covered her butt but resumed her way to the bathroom.

Josh came in the room with coffee and two breakfast sandwiches wrapped in foil.

 _Hailey?_ He called noticing she wasn't in bed anymore.

He heard the toilet flush and walked to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door.

 _Hey, got coffee and breakfast. How did you even manage to get out of bed?_

 _Pure will... Thanks I'll be out in a- Ow!_

 _Hey you okay? You need any help?_ Josh asked worryingly.

 _Pulling up my panties? Nah I'm good, thanks._ Hailey said through the door and Josh couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

 _Once you eat I'll change the bandages for-_

Josh was cut off by someone banging loudly on the door. He quickly pulled his gun out and slowly made his way to the door. Hailey who also heard the loud banging opened the door of the bathroom. Josh mentioned silently with his hand to get back inside but she just frowned at him as she picked up the gun on table. Josh was going to roll his eyes but the banging started again.

 _Open the damn door Josh! I know you're in there!_

 _Dean?_ Hailey asked.

Josh managed to turn the knob and Dean roughly swung the door opened. He was inside in a blink of an eye. He seemed pissed but as his eyes found Hailey and took in what she was wearing he seemed downright dangerous.

 _Indisposed!?_ He barked at Hailey.

 _What?_ Hailey asked completely confused.

 _Ah! You're the asshole that called last night._ Josh said putting his gun away and receiving a death glare from Dean.

 _Look, if you would have just told me who I was talking to it would have saved you a trip. I wasn't just going to tell anyone Hailey got attacked by a Wendigo and was out of it last night._ Josh explained and Dean's expression changed into a concerned one as he quickly walked over to Hailey.

 _Are you alright?_ He asked as he tried to find where she was hurt.

 _Yeah, thanks to Josh._ She smiled at him.

 _All I did was stitch you up, least I could do for you saving my ass and getting hurt for doing it..._ Josh said.

 _I should- get to my room and grab some clothes..._ Hailey said feeling very awkward, being half naked in front of the two hunters.

 _Stay here, I'll go, like I said yesterday took four hours patching you back up, take it easy. Anyway I want to change those bandages first..._ Josh said as he got out of the room.

Hailey stared at Dean as Dean returned the stare.

 _Why are you here Dean? I told you-_

 _I don't know the guy, alright!? I thought it was... odd for him to answer your phone and then... He hung up on me! Shut your phone off! What was I suppose to do?!_

 _Telling him your name would have been a great start._ Hailey said and Dean let out a sigh.

 _I don't trust him._ He said and Hailey laughed.

 _Why? You don't even know him..._

 _Exactly!_ Dean said and Hailey rolled her eyes.

 _Anyway, case is done right?_ Dean continued.

 _Yeah?_

 _Great once you're dressed we can head back home and-_

 _Dean. I am in no condition to drive 5 hours. I can barely stand as it is..._

 _We'll get Cas to-_

 _No! Cas has his hands full as it is... I'll just stay here a couple of days. I'm already patched up. Honestly, I could use the rest._

 _I can't stay here... I might have the answer to help Sam-_

 _Then go help Sam, I'll stay with her._ Josh said as he came back in.

 _Oh you'd love that!_ Dean said annoyed and Hailey glared at him.

 _Again, she saved my life. So yeah I'd `love` to help her get back on her feet._ Josh said standing straight.

Dean looked at Hailey and sighed again loudly.

 _Where's your first aid kit?_ He asked Josh but didn't take his eyes away from Hailey's.

 _In the bathroom but-_

 _I'm not leaving till I get a look at it. You got a problem with that!?_ Dean barked at the wannabe hunter that got Hailey hurt.

 _Knock yourself out._ Josh said and Dean walked over and grabbed Hailey's bag from him.

 _C'mon._ Dean said more softly to Hailey as he gently took her arm and helped her into the bathroom.

 _You're being ridiculous, you do know that right?_ Hailey asked as he closed the door and locked it.

 _Take your shirt off._ He directed, ignoring what she said andHailey raised an eyebrow at him, not moving.

 _I can't see any bandages, so I assume it's under there. Front or back?_

 _My back, but I don't think I can take it off without-_

Hailey was cut off by Dean turning her around, her back to him and took out his pocket knife. In one swift motion he cut the shirt from top to bottom. He gently pulled her hair over her left shoulder as he looked at the four long stripes of gauzes from almost her neck to the small of her back. He gently pulled at the medical tape and revealed all four, large and deep cuts, one by one.

 _How does it look?_ Hailey asked, hugging the cut shirt to her chest.

 _Painful..._ Dean answered softly as he inspected the cuts.

He had to admit, even if only to himself, Josh had done a pretty great job with the stitches. There was no concerning redness or any sign of infection. He grabbed the first aid kit and found some gauzes, tape and ointment. He washed his hands and tried applying the ointment to her cuts as gently as possible. She jerked and hissed as he applied the cream.

 _I know, I'm sorry shortcake. Almost done._ He said sympathetically as tried to go faster.

Once the ointment was applied he covered the wounds with gauze and taped it securely. He ran his hand over the tape gently just to make sure it would hold on.

 _There all done._ He said his voice a bit lower then usually. The thought of Josh saw her without a shirt made him a bit possessive. He knew she would have to have it changed a few time again and honestly he didn't like the idea of it one bit either.

 _Here, I got an idea. Drop the shirt._ He said and Hailey turned around to see him unbutton his flannel shirt.

 _What are you doing?!_ She asked and he gently turned her again.

 _Just drop it. Trust me._ He said and she dropped the torn shirt on the floor.

Dean placed his shirt opened in front of her. She extended her arms into the arms of his shirt and he gently pulled it to her. Once her arms were in his sleeve he closed the shirt and button it down her back.

 _There, now he can change your bandages without you having to take off your shirt. Easy access._ He said as he picked up the bloody bandages and threw it in the trash can.

 _Thanks..._ Hailey smiled softly.

Once Dean cleaned up he grabbed her bag and sure enough she had baggy jogging pants and he helped her into them, making sure she didn't have to bend. He unlocked the door and both walked out. Josh got up from his chair.

 _How does it look?_

 _I've seen better._ Dean lied.

 _C'mon I have a couple of more shirts in my car you can use..._ He said to Hailey and she smiled at Josh before following him out.

 _Here._ He said handing her a few button down flannels.

 _Thanks, you know if you give the guy a chance he's-_

 _I'm leaving you with him aren't I? That's his chance._

 _Right._ Hailey nodded, knowing it was the best she would get for now.

 _I'll call and check up-_

 _You really don't have to D-_

 _I know. I want to. Get some rest, okay?_

 _I will._ Hailey nodded and Dean walked over and kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer, holding her head as to not touch her back. He pulled away and look at her in concern before turning around and hoping in the Impala. Hailey watched him drive away before heading back inside to eat her cold breakfast.

An: Special thanks to Maggie valo, Gracey Alexa and batgirl0218 to follow and favorite this story ;) Don't forget to review!

Till then! Xxx

NewBie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **OMG! Hailey Singer just reached 10,000 views! You guys are awesome! Imma open a beer now and celebrate this! ;) ok back to the story ;)**_

 _A wall? In his brain... sounds... risky._ Hailey said through the phone at her father.

Hailey had been resting for three days now with the help of Josh. He had been very sweet and attentive to her. They got to know each other better, well Hailey got to know Josh, since she mostly dodge all of his questions about her. She found out after Caleb's death his mother tried tracking the demon who was responsible for his death. She had lost her mind in grief and revenge he explained and had taken her own life. HE had tried to save his mother and still felt like he could have prevented his mother's death. That's why he had become a hunter, to finish what his mother could not. He told her he took cases here and there but he was not planning on becoming a hunter all his life. He wanted to finish school, become a doctor and have a family one day. Hailey wished it for him but knew most hunters didn't get the time to call it quits or have a family. But she wasn't going to tell him, sometimes it was better to think you had a choice in the matter.

 _He's gonna what?_ Hailey asked when Bobby explained Dean had to be death for a day.

 _Not gonna, he's already gone. I'm keeping an eye on creepy in the mean time..._

 _How is Sam dealing with all this?_

 _He ain't too hot 'bout the idea... Let's just say Dean's plan has to work and I'm keeping a gun on me till then._

 _OK, I'm coming home._

 _No you ain't! Got enough to worry about as it is..._

 _Dad! I-_

 _I'll call yah when it's over Hails. Just rest._ Bobby said before hanging up.

Hailey threw the phone on the bed she was sitting on and sighed loudly.

 _Something's wrong?_ Josh asked.

 _You mean besides Sam having no soul and Dean playing death?_ Hailey suggested sarcastically.

 _Whoa! What?_

 _I just... I got to go._ Hailey said and carefully got out of bed.

 _But your stitches-_

 _Are fine. I just need to be there to make sure they don't kill each other. I can stand the 5 hour drive to get there. You really did a good job, I'm not gonna mess it up._

 _You always go running when Dean does something this stupid?_ Josh asked a bit bitterly.

 _Excuse me?_ Hailey said with attitude.

 _I'm just saying... He accepted to become death. Who does that?_

 _Dean would and honestly to save Sam, so would I. We're family, look at what you threw away for your-_

 _Put on hold, not thrown away._ He corrected her.

 _I should go..._

 _Wait. You're right, I'm sorry. Do what you gotta do. I was just hoping I had time to ask you out before you ran off..._ Josh admitted shyly. Hailey lifted an eyebrow at him.

 _Like a date?_

 _Yeah..._ Josh answered rubbing the back of his neck with his hand felling a bit awkward.

Hailey's eyes grew big. Sure she had one night stands here and there but a real date? She didn't remember the last time she had one of those. Josh noticed she was stunned and he laughed nervously.

 _How about you go help your family and when I'll pass by Sioux falls, I'll give you call and see if you want to go on a date? No pressure. You don't even have to pick up the call._ He said and Hailey laughed.

 _Sounds like a plan._ She smiled and started picking up Dean's flannels and shoving them in her bag.

 _Which part?_

 _Guess you'll just have to call and find out._ Hailey winked at him and he smiled and nodded.

 _Alright I will._

 _Good. You take care and don't ever hunt a Wendigo alone, like ever._ Hailey said as she grabbed a pillow and held it under her arm.

 _Noted. Thanks for everything. Be careful and you need anything call me._

 _Okay, see you around._ Hailey said as she opened the door and Josh walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

 _Thanks for saving my butt._

 _Anytime and... they're probably gonna charge you for the pillow so... thanks!_ Hailey smiled before turning around and walking to her car.

She placed the pillow on the back of her seat and carefully pulled herself down into her car. She took her time to settle her back against the pillow before driving away.

She smoke all her cigarettes on the way, trying to change her mind from the itchiness the stitches were causing her. She tried rubbing her back against the pillow but it only cause her pain so she noted to herself to take a couple of pain killers once she was home to dull the itch away. Healing was bitch. She sighed in relief when saw the familiar `welcome to Sioux Falls` sign and speeded home. Once she pulled into the driveway she noticed how dark the house was. Bobby had told her he'd be keeping an eye on Sam, they should be home waiting for Dean. It was only nine o'clock. Hailey had a bad feeling. She slowly got out of the car and silently shut her door. She walked into the house, looking around for Sam or Bobby. When she went into the kitchen, she noticed the trap was opened and pulled out her gun when she saw the busted out closet door. She carefully walked over to the basement stairs, making sure not to walk on the squeaky boards she knew by heart, the door was open. She carefully went down the stairs her gun aiming and stopped as she saw her father tied to a chair.

 _Listen to me, you don't want to do this... Sam?_ She heard her father beg and Hailey's heart stopped.

She skipped the squeaky steps, careful not to make a sound as she got down and kept in the dark, making sure Sam didn't notice her. She saw him turn around and her eyes widened as she saw he was holding a large blade in his hands.

 _I've been like a father to you, boy._ Hailey heard the desperation in her father's voice and Hailey held the gun tighter.

 _Somewhere inside you got to know that!_

 _That's just it... I'm sorry._ Sam said before grabbing Bobby by the hair, exposing his throat and swung the blade in the air.

Hailey jumped out of the darkness and grabbed his arm that has ready to kill her father. Sam turned to her stunned.

 _You are not, still Sam._ She growled threw her teeth and swung the gun, with all her might, to his temple, knocking Sam out cold as he fell the ground.

 _Daddy?_ Hailey asked as she saw how scared her father was.

 _I'm fine, just untie my! Hurry up!_ Bobby said not wanting Sam to wake up.

Hailey quickly started to untie her father when they heard Dean call to Bobby upstairs.

 _Down here!_ Bobby called out as Hailey cut the rope, freeing her father.

Dean ran downstairs and looked at them wide eyed.

 _Son of a bitch tried to kill me!_ Bobby explained and Hailey hugged her father tightly.

 _Thanks for not listening to me kid._ Bobby told her as he squeezed her arm.

 _You can always count on that._ Hailey smiled as she wiped a few tears away from his face. He quickly pushed her away and passed his hands on his face, not like them to notice he was crying. Hailey shook her head at Bobby's pride and walked over to Dean.

 _We should lock him in the panic room..._

 _Bobby, give me hand._ Dean said and both hunters placed and tied Sam onto the cot in the middle of the panic room. Once they shut the door and locked it, Dean opened the peep hole frowning.

 _Can't keep doing this Bobby. What, am I gonna tie him down every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him, his..._

 _...capable of anything._ Bobby finished for him.

Dean looked down to his hands, at Death's ring. Hailey frowned; knowing it meant Dean had failed playing death. How were they ever going to get Sam back? What should they do if they can't figure out a way?

 _What am I supposed to do here?_

 _I don't know..._ answered weakly Bobby.

Dean stared a moment longer at his brother through the peep hole. Sam had woken up and he just stared back. After a moment he shut the peep hole walked up stairs. Hailey walked back up, wanting some pain meds for her back, swinging the gun that high pulled out a couple of stitches for sure. As she got onto the 1st floor Dean was standing in front of the door way. He looked beaten, like he had lost the war. He looked up at her and frowned.

 _You okay?_ He asked in concern.

 _Sam almost killed my dad... I... I was going to shoot him Dean, I was going to kill Sam. I almost did!_ Hailey said feeling the guilt and anger as the shock of the event past.

 _I know, but that is not Sam, Hailey. He would have never-_

 _Dad was begging him, Dean, he was begging him and he just..._ Hailey trailed off, trying to regain control of her emotions.

Dean looked at her with a broken expression. As he took a step to pull her into his arms they both heard rustling of paper in the kitchen and Dean froze. He nodded to Hailey to stay and walked to the kitchen, Hailey trailing right behind him, gun in hand.

 _Dean, join me._ They both heard before they saw a man sitting at the kitchen table. It didn't take long to Hailey to know it was Death. Dean walked forward but Hailey stayed back.

 _Brought you one, from a little stand in Los Angeles, known for their bacon dogs._ Death explained and Dean just stared at it.

 _Sit._ He ordered coldly and Hailey didn't want to be part of their conversation anymore.

 _I'll... go check on Dad._ She excused herself and turned around.

 _Ah! Hailey, good to see you are doing well. It has been a while since I haven't heard your cries to me._

 _Wh- what is he talking about?_ Dean turned to Hailey, surprised at the hateful stare she sent Death.

 _It doesn't matter, anymore. I'll let you two talk._ Hailey said before she turned around and walked back downstairs.

She found her dad leaning against the wall. He was staring at nothing before he looked up to his daughter and gave her a weak smile.

 _You okay, dad?_ Hailey asked as she walked and leaned on the panic room.

 _Honestly, I don't know... I mean I would give my life for any of you three but... You don't know how damn grateful I am to have you._

 _We're the lucky ones, dad..._ Hailey smiled at her father.

 _Hailey? Hailey! C'mon you got to get me out of here, I won't hurt anybody... I just don't want my soul!_ Sam begged on the other side of the panic room. Hailey opened the peep hole.

 _The only reason I'd let you out is if you have a soul or a bullet in your head, got it!?_ Hailey said and saw Sam's surprised expression before she slammed the peep hole door shut.

 _I need a drink..._ Hailey said as she walked over to the stairs but stopped as Dean came running down.

 _Bobby! Open the door._ Dean said urgently.

Why? What happened!?

Now! Dean said and Bobby ran to open the panic room's door.

Hailey ran to them and saw Death standing next to a very scared Sam.

 _Get away from me!_ Sam tried to squirm away.

Don't! Don't! He pleaded as Death placed a bag next to him on the cot.

As death opened the bag, a blinding light came out of it.

 _Sam I am going to put a barrier in your mind..._

 _Don't touch me._

 _It might feel... itchy, but don't scratch at the wall. Because trust me, you won't like what happens._ Death warned Sam. Sam looked at Dean, pleadingly.

Please, don't do this. He begged his brother. Death took the soul into his hands.

 _No, No, you don't know, you don't know what will happen to me, Dean, please!_ He begged and Hailey held Dean's arm tightly. She knew they had to do it, but watching Sam beg them and looking so frighten was killing her, she could only imagine what it was doing to Dean.

Death placed and pushed the light into Sam's chest and Sam begged and screamed in pain. Hailey couldn't hold it any longer and let out a sob, closing her eyes and praying they were doing the right thing. Just like that Sam stopped yelling and she opened her eyes to see Death nod at Dean before he vanished. Sam was unconscious. Dean walked to his brother and kneeled at his side. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and undid his handcuffs.

 _C'mon, let's get that drink._ Bobby told Hailey as he guided her to the stairs, letting Dean some privacy with his brother.

 _You think it worked?_ Hailey asked softly to her father.

 _I hope so..._

/

Hailey and Bobby sat in the kitchen drinking beers when Dean finally came upstairs. He opened the fridge and took one out for himself and sat at the

 _He'll wake up._ Dean said to them and both nodded at him, wishing he was right.

They sat in silence a while, just drinking and waiting when Dean noticed Hailey was still wearing his flannel button down shirt backwards.

 _How's the back?_ He asked her and she shrugged.

Without a word he got up and went behind Hailey. She sighed and leaned over the table, knowing he was going to check it. He gently undid the buttons and sighed when he saw the two blood covered bandages out of four.

 _Dammit... C'mon let's go upstairs, I'll fix it._

I'm fine Dea-

 _No you're not. I might not be able to wake Sam up but stitches, that I can do..._

 _Go..._ Bobby told Hailey and she sighed as she got up, wincing a bit.

 _Shame I can't stitch myself, you suck at it._

 _I do not!_

Bobby rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. He missed seeing them together. Somehow they complimented each other very well, when they weren't at each other's throat that is.

Hailey followed Dean to her room. He told her to wait there and went to grab the first aid. He came back soon enough with the bag and a bottle a whiskey, he handed her the bottle and she smiled.

 _Now that's my kind of anesthesia._ She said before twisting the cap off and taking a few gulps.

 _Easy now, that's the good stuff your dad keeps hidden... gimme some._ Dean said and Hailey past the bottle and dean grinned at her before taking a swing.

 _Woah, that's good stuff._ He said as he pulled in a breath.

Hailey took the bottle back and lied face down on her bed. Dean grabbed the little stool and sat next to her. As he prepared the materials he needed, Hailey took out her phone from her pocket and tapped on it till music started to play.

 _Oh! It's your song!_ Hailey giggled as high way to hell started to play and Dean laughed.

 _Oh, that's hilarious..._ he tried to sound sarcastic but his laughter betrayed him.

Hailey nodded her head to the beat, she started to feel the effect of the booze and welcomed it, knowing she was going to suffer some more soon. She felt Dean open the buttons of his shirt and pull off the bandages. She jerked when Dean wiped a cold cloth, wiping away the dried and fresh blood.

 _Sorry... But good news is I only have 3 stitches to redo._

 _Great._

 _Now stop moving. So I don't pick you where I don't have to._ Dean warned her and she stopped wiggling to the music.

Dean took his time and smiled as Hailey started signing to Janis Joplin. Even when he was worried or sad, he could always count on Hailey to lighten the mood.

 _NA NA NA NA... NANANANA... hey! hey! Bobby McGee!_

 _Alright Janis, you're all stitched up._ He said with a smile.

 _Really?! Man, you're getting better at this... or maybe that's the whiskey talking... I don't know._

 _Yeah, I'm cutting you off._ He said as he cut the gauze and applied it to the wound, but she kept wiggling.

 _Stop wiggling!_

 _You have no clue how my back is itchy right now... urgh!_ Hailey complained and when Dean finished taping the gauzes her ran his rough fingers around the bandages. Hailey moaned loudly in satisfaction.

 _Oh god that feels good! Don't stop!_

 _Keep it down, Bobby's gonna get the wrong idea of what's going on here._ Dean laughed.

 _Anything, just don't stop..._

Dean continued to run his callous fingers on her skin and after a while he used both hands and started massaging her stiff muscles around the bandages. He heard her moan softly again and started kneading her bare shoulders, getting lost in the feel of her soft, warm skin. Before he knew it her heavy breathing turned into soft familiar snores. He smiled warmly as stopped his massage and decided to not button his shirt, letting the wounds breath a bit more. He got up and took her phone, stopping the music from playing and placed her phone on the nightstand. He took the bottle back and took the time admire Hailey a bit more before taking a swing at the bottle.

 _Snap out of it, dude._ Dean scolded himself as he quickly picked up the first aid and dirty gauzes, closing the light as he left her room.

As he made his way downstairs, Bobby was sitting in the living room and lifted an eyebrow at Dean, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _She had an itchy back..._ He said defensively.

 _Dean-_

 _I lost her once Bobby, I'm not screwing things over again with her. We're in a good place now. I ain't losing that. So yeah, itchy back, that's it._

 _I was gonna ask if you were hungry, but good to know._

 _Oh, yeah... yeah I could eat._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hailey woke up with a slight headache that morning. She sat up and took the time to wake up before getting out of her room and walked directly downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she found Dean sitting at the table, drinking coffee, lost in his thoughts. She made her way to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup, adding sugar and cream, before joining him at the table.

 _How'd you sleep?_ He asked before taking a sip of his cup.

 _Drunken sleep's the best; no nightmares, no waking up every hour... Yeah, I had a good sleep... you?_

 _I didn't... I couldn't, if Sammy woke up, I wanted to be there... you know?_

 _Well, I was just about to go downstairs, sit with him a bit, why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll wake you if there's any change._ Hailey said and Dean sighed. He was tired but he didn't think he'd be able to sleep. Hailey knew that look, he was going to protest.

 _Just humour me okay? You can use my bed; it's quieter upstairs... please?_ She smiled sweetly and Dean returned it and finally nodded.

Hailey got up and walked over to Dean, she cupped his stubble jaw and ran a thumb gently over his cheek, Dean leaned into her hand and placed his own on her hip, she looked into his eyes deeply, making sure she had all of his attention.

 _Sam will wake up, I know it._ She said and leaned in, to kiss his forehead slowly. She let go of him and Dean only let her go once she was out of reach as she walked to the basement stairs. He listened as the stairs gently squeaked as she made her way down.

Dean debated on either going downstairs or listening to Hailey and try to sleep for a while. He finished his cup and slowly walked upstairs, making his way to her room. He lied down on her bed and closed his eyes, he felt comfort from Hailey's familiar smell that surrounded him and soon enough his exhaustion took over.

/

When Dean woke up, he was surprised to see the sun was starting to set. He ran a hand over his face making sure to wipe any drool and walked downstairs. He met Bobby in the living room.

 _Hailey told me she managed to convince you to sleep some. Guess you really needed it, huh?_

 _Yeah... Any changes with Sam?_

 _No, he's still out like a light..._

 _Where's Hailey?_

 _You really have to ask? She never left his side._

Dean nodded and left the living room, making his way downstairs. He slowly walked to the panic room and stopped as he heard Hailey talk. He peeked in and saw Sam was still sleeping. Hailey was leaning over him as she gently played in his hair.

... _know you've been through so much already, Sammy. More than anybody should at our age... But you're one of the strongest people I know. Take as much time as you need, but you gotta come back to us, okay? Dean needs you... I need you._ She sniffed and smiled sadly at Sam as she continued to brush her fingers through his hair.

Dean walked in the room and Hailey looked up at him. She leaned back into her chair and smiled.

 _How was the nap?_

 _Great, actually. I don't think I remember the last time I slept that much..._

 _Beats any motel beds or couch, right? I know when I'm away for a while I yearn for that bed._

Before Dean could say anything the bell rang upstairs and both raised an eyebrow. Hailey got up and headed out of the panic room, Dean followed, wanting to know who it was. When they reached the top of the stairs Bobby called Hailey's name.

 _It's for you._ Bobby said leaving the door opened, but he didn't invite whoever it was inside.

Hailey walked to the door and was surprised to see it was Josh.

 _Josh? Wh- what are doing here?_ Hailey asked and nervously let him in. That's when Dean saw Josh was holding a bouquet of red roses. He rolled his eyes, knowing how tacky Hailey would find it, remembering watching a chick flick with her and her complaining about how unoriginal roses were; she preferred by far sun flowers.

 _Well, once you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you and our date and I just couldn't wait till I passed by, so here I am. Oh, and these are for you._ He explained as he held the roses out to her.

 _Thanks, they're beautiful..._ Hailey smiled and Dean frowned.

 _I just wished you'd call before, would have saved you the trip._

 _Oh._ Josh said looking disappointed and Dean couldn't help but grinned at Bobby but received a glare in return.

 _Not that I don't want to go on a date._ Hailey quickly continued.

 _It's just, not really the best time, right now..._

 _Don't be silly Hailey, nothing more we can do. Go. Have fun. If anything changes, we'll call, right Dean?_ Bobby said. Dean stared at Hailey trying to figure out what she wanted him to say.

 _Yeah..._ He finally answered and Hailey seemed a bit put back.

 _Then I guess, I'll get changed._ She said to Dean and quickly looked at Josh and gave him a smile that he returned quickly before she walked upstairs.

 _I guess I don't have to tell you I own a gun, shovel and an alibi, right?_ Bobby asked Josh once Hailey was out of earshot.

 _No sir._ Josh answered.

 _Good. You two have fun._ Bobby said before heading to the kitchen, leaving the two men in awkward silence as they waited for Hailey.

Dean was actually enjoying how Josh looked ill at ease at the moment. He knew he could threaten him, just like Bobby did but decided to just stare him down instead.

Bobby came back handed a beer to Josh and mentioned him to sit. Josh took the beer and sat on the couch.

 _Could take a while, you know... women. So Hailey said you took good care of her?_ Bobby tried making conversation.

 _Least I could do, after everything she did for me..._ Josh smiled and Dean rolled his eyes again.

Hailey came down the stairs. She wore a short, low cut, dark red dress that hugged her every curve in the right places. Her hair was pinned up with a few louse strands curling down around her face. Her make-up was dark, making her blue eyes pop out. She had to admit she had a hard time getting ready, with the stitches and all but it felt good not wearing Dean's oversized flannel shirts, for a change. Dean swallowed hard and watched as Josh got up and checked Hailey from head to toe.

 _Wow... you look... wow._ He said and Hailey smiled shyly at him.

 _Thanks... So where exactly are we going?_

 _Well, I thought we could go to a restaurant first, and then have drinks, get to know each other better?_

Dean pursed his lips together, knowing exactly what guys meant by `knowing each other better`.

 _Sounds great! Let me just grab my purse and we can go!_ Hailey said and quickly made her way back upstairs.

 _How's Sam?_ Josh asked Dean and Dean just stared back at Josh saying nothing.

 _Right..._ Josh said awkwardly and was happy when Hailey came back down, purse in hand.

 _Ready!_ She smiled and Josh walked over to the door and opened it for her.

 _You two have fun._ Bobby told them as they shut the door.

 _Really?!_ Dean said incredulously at Bobby

 _What?_

 _You're just letting her go on a date with douche bag?_

 _Letting her!? Boy, she's 25 years old. She wants to date she can date._

 _Unbelievable..._

 _Josh is a good guy, might be good for Hailey-_

 _Oh please!_ Dean rolled his eyes and stormed off to get himself a drink.

Bobby shook his head and laughed a bit to himself.

 _Good place my ass..._ he mumbled as he grabbed a book and sat on the couch.

/

Hailey actually had very good time with Josh. They ate a little Italian restaurant and now they were drinking in a fancy bar they found two towns down. He was easy going and it was nice not to have any drama for a while. She sipped her martini as they laughed and talked. Even the silent moments were comfortable ones.

 _I really like you Hailey. But I have to ask..._ Josh started.

 _Ask what?_ She asked and signed at the waitress for another drink as she downed the rest of her martini, knowing she probably wouldn't like where Josh was going to ask.

 _Hunters, they like to talk and, well... I heard things about you... I respect the fact you don't talk about it, I do and if you still don't want to, that's fine too. But I want you to know, you can talk to me... I just gotta know... You and Dean, that's history, right?_ He asked _and Hailey didn't really know what to say._

 _You think I would be here if we weren't?_

 _You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-_

 _It's fine. Really. As for my past, I still have a really hard time talking about it... Not really 1_ _st_ _date conversation either, you know?_

 _I am totally screwing up this date, aren't I?_ Josh asked nervously and Hailey laughed.

 _Depends if you're going to ask me to dance or not..._ Hailey smiled wickedly at him and he stood up taking her hand and walked to the small dance floor. They spent the rest of the evening dancing and drinking till Hailey was tipsy and flirty.

/

Hailey woke up with a major hangover. She turned in bed and froze at the sight of a naked Josh sleeping beside her. She quickly remembered their evening and night together. She blushed and slipped out of the bed, quickly getting dressed, feeling embarrassed.

 _Morning, beautiful._ She heard Josh say and froze.

 _Morning!_ Hailey answered to loudly and winced at her high pitched voice. She checked her purse for her cell phone while Josh got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Hailey from her back, pulling her into his arms.

 _How does breakfast sound? He could go to the little dinner down the street-_

 _Shit!_ Hailey swore as she saw she had 4 missed calls from Dean.

 _Or not?_

 _I'm sorry, I just really need to make call._ She excused herself and walked outside, wincing at the sun. She quickly dialed Dean's number but erased it and dialed her father's.

 _Hello?_ Bobby answered.

 _Hey, dad. Any news on Sam?_

 _Why the hell are you calling-... You're not home yet, are you?_

 _Hmmm, no?_ Hailey said a bit awkwardly.

 _He's still out, no change..._

 _Oh. I thought... never mind, I'll be home soon. Kay?_

 _Alright, say hi to Josh for m-_ Bobby didn't have time to finish she already hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath and debated if she should call Dean or not. She figured her dad would tell him she was alright if he was worried and walked back inside. Josh was completely dressed, putting on his shoes and frowned at her as she looked at him.

 _Is everything okay?_ He asked.

 _Hm, yeah!_ Hailey said in her high pitch voice again.

 _Listen, Hailey, I can tell something's bothering you... what is it?_ Josh asked and Hailey took a minute to think.

 _Last night was-_

 _Please don't say mistake._ Josh begged.

 _Okay... then it was... too fast?_ Hailey suggested, not using the word mistake.

 _Oh._ Josh said.

 _I mean I wanted it, last night. I just didn't expect it to happen, so fast. I like you Josh, I just want to take my time, with us. My last relationship was... complicated to say the least. I just don't want to rush things and one of us gets hurt._

Josh walked over to her and gently kissed her lips.

 _Last night was amazing, every part of it. I'll go as slow as you need me to. You're definitely worth it Hailey..._ Josh said and warmly smiled at her.

 _So how about breakfast?_ Josh asked and Hailey smiled, feeling comfortable for the first time that morning.

 _Sounds great. I'm starving._

 _/_

Dean was tuning Baby outside in front of the house. He was sick of pacing and waiting either for Sam to wake up or Hailey to come home and decided to keep busy by checking up on the impala. Soon enough he heard a car pull into the drive way and pulled himself out of the hood of the car and watched as Josh got out of his car and ran to open Hailey's side door. Josh walked Hailey to the door and they kissed before Hailey went inside. Josh walked back to his car and stopped and waved at Dean before he got in and drove away. Dean shut the hood of the car hard and walked back inside. He went straight to the panic room, knowing she would eventually check on Sam. After an hour she walked in, wearing sweats and her hair was wet.

 _Guess the date went well..._ He said a bit more bitterly than he wanted to.

 _Yeah, it was okay... How's Sam?_

 _Same. You seeing him again?_

 _Yeah, tonight actually._

 _Wow. Well it must have been more than okay-_

 _Can we not talk about Josh?_

 _Whatever you want._ Dean said before getting up from the chair and made his way to get out of the panic room.

 _Are you mad at me?_ Hailey asked and Dean stopped, turning around to face her.

 _No, why would I be mad? You're a grown woman, you can make your own mistakes._

 _Mistakes?_ Hailey asked and Dean walked out, not wanting to fight about Josh.

Hailey sat next to Sam and sighed, taking his hand into hers.

 _I really need you Sammy... You gotta wake up soon okay?_

 _/_

 _( 8 days later)_

Hailey and Josh spent every day together, they hadn't slept together since their first date and things were good, except he did try and talk about her past a few times and Hailey refused to open up every time. Dean had managed to have a normal conversation with Josh and Hailey did appreciate the effort. He was trying his best to be happy for Hailey, but it was hard watching her be happy with someone else. It only reminded him when he was the one she would run into his arms and spend hours, just talking, sitting on the hood of the Mustang.

Dean watched as Hailey walked him to his car, he was leaving today and Dean had to admit he was looking forward to spending some time with Hailey. She had been busy with Josh lately, but he had received a call from a hunter that needed his assistance. Josh tried to convince Hailey to come with him but she declined saying she couldn't leave her family as long as Sam was out of it. If something happened she wanted to be there. He had promised her he'd back to take her stitches out and bring her yet to another date. He walked back to Bobby's study when they started kissing and sat across from Bobby, the desk separating them. Bobby saw his expression and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, serving it to Dean.

 _Just like my daddy always said; just cuz it kills your liver doesn't mean it ain't medicine. Sam's still asleep? Bobby asked as Dean took a sip._

 _Yeah..._

 _He'll wake up_

 _Yeah... he repeated just as softly, looking afar._

 _Dean, he's been through hell much. Somehow he always bounces back._

 _Yeah, but he's never been through this._ Dean said seriously and both hunters shared a knowing look. Dean looked at the desk and noticed a newspaper clip.

 _Job?_

 _Might be._ Bobby answered and flipped the paper for him to read.

 _Might be what?_ Hailey asked as she bounced into the study.

 _Job. couple goes up in a light plane, wreckage was just found in the woods._

 _Doesn't seem like news of the weird..._ Dean told Bobby as he started reading,

 _Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéd. Girl's just gone, no body, no nothing._

 _Ok... I'm not changing the channel._ Dean said.

 _Dean?_ The three hunters heard the familiar voice ask and they all jumped to see Sam standing in back of Dean and Hailey.

Sam? Dean asked wide eyed and got up from his chair.

Sam walked over to Dean and tightly hugged his brother. Hailey smiled as her eyes were filled with tears. Bobby got up and Hailey noticed he seemed a bit off put. Sam noticed Bobby and let go of Dean to practically jump into the man's arms. Hailey looked concerned as Bobby didn't hug back right away.

 _Good to see yah..._ Bobby said finally returning the hug.

Wait. I saw you- I- I felt Lucifer snap your neck.

Hailey and Dean exchanged a worried look.

 _... Well, Cas-_

 _Cas is alive!?_ Sam asked surprised and relieved.

 _Yeah, Cas is, Cas is fine Sam, are you okay?_ Dean asked worried.

 _Oh my god, Hailey!?_ Sam asked finally noticing Hailey was standing in the corner.

 _Hey Sammy._ She smiled as tears ran down her face. He quickly ran to her and hugged her just as tight.

 _You don't know how good it is to see you... I missed you so much!_ Sam said and picked her up.

 _Dude, easy... stitches._ Dean warned.

 _Sorry..._ Sam said and put Hailey down.

 _Don't you dare let me go._ Hailey said as she laughed through the tears.

Sam pulled away and smiled his warm smile she missed so much at her, wiping her tears away. He pulled her back into a hug.

 _Please tell me you're not just passing through..._ Sam said.

 _I've been here a while now, not going anywhere._

 _Yet_... Dean mumbled and both Hailey and Sam let go of each other and stared a Dean.

 _You sure you're okay Sam?_ Dean asked again.

 _Actually... I'm starving._

 _On it!_ Hailey said and practically ran into the kitchen and made Sam a sandwich.

They all walked into the kitchen and Hailey served Sam a sandwich and started making a second one. Dean and Bobby watched him eat with appetite.

 _So Sam..._

 _Yeah?_

 _What's the last you remember?_ Dean asked the question they all wanted to know.

 _The field, then I fell._ Sam shrugged as he chewed his sandwhich.

Ok... and then?

Uhm... I woke up in the panic room.

 _That's it?_ Bobby asked.

 _Dad..._

 _You really don't remember-_

 _Let's be glad!_ Dean cut Bobby off and Bobby glared at Dean.

 _Who wants to remember all that hell?_ Dean smiled at Sam.

Hailey served Sam his second sandwich and frowned at her father. Sam didn't remember anything since he fell in the pit. Sam looked at them.

 _Well, how- how long was I gone?_

 _A year and a half._

 _What!?_

 _I was downstairs... I don't remember anything. So so how I got back? Was it cas?_

 _Not exactly..._

 _Dean, what did you do?_

 _Me and Death-_

 _Death!? The horseman!?_

 _I had leverage_! It's done.

You sure?

It's over. The slate's wiped. Dean reassured Sam.

 _Well isn't this just neat and clean..._ Bobby rolled his eyes and Hailey bit her lip nervously.

 _Yes it is, for once._

 _Is there anything else I should know?_

 _No... another beer?_ Dean smiled.

 _Yeah, sure._ Sam answered.

Bobby left mumbling about having to check something and Hailey sat down next to Sam. Sam smiled at Hailey.

 _You seem... Different, happy._ Sam tied to explain and Hailey smiled.

 _I am. You're back._ She said and took his hand and squeezed it.

Dean came back and gave them each a beer and sat back down.

 _So are you two... together again?_ Sam asked and Hailey chocked on her beer.

 _Hmm no..._ Hailey said.

 _Hailey's actually dating someone. You remember chubby Joshy, right?_ Dean asked and it was Sam's turn to chock.

 _You- You're dating Chubby Joshy!?_ Sam laughed.

 _Yeah, it's hilarious..._ Hailey said getting up.

 _Oh, C'mon... Don't be like that._ Dean said with a wide smile. Finally someone else thought the idea was as absurd as he did.

 _He's actually a great guy... and he makes me happy._ She glared at Dean and he looked away, hurt.

 _I... I didn't mean-_

 _It's fine. I get it._ Dean cut her off.

 _I'll see if dad needs a hand..._ Hailey said and walked out.

 _Wow... Nothing changed, huh?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _You're still totally in love with Hailey._ Sam said before taking another big bite of his sandwich and Dean's mouth dropped.

AN: hey guys! I'll cut it here because I won't have time tonight to continue and you guys can read it before tomorrow haha. Special thanks to silyme458458 for following ;) please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey guys! Ok so it's been a long while. I honestly got stuck and I was also using Netflix ( Canada) to be able to follow the season's storyline and quotes but it got taken away and then I decided to start another story, that I recently started updating. What I noticed is that people were starting to read Hailey singer and As time flies by again, even more so than my other story (lol). So I re-read it and fell in love all over again (except the spelling mistakes I'm so sorry and I wish it doesn't ruin the story for you.) I decided to come back to it and write more but going into another direction with it making it more an AU then sticking to the seasons. So I had to change it up a bit and take the starting plot of Eve out. So if you already did read this chapter you might want to read it again since it is a bit different (and tell me what you think ;) ) Plus it will refresh your memory of what happened since it's been so long I've written. I hope you enjoy please review follow or favorite Enjoy! And if it's your first time reading this thanks to making it till here ;)

NewBiexxx

Chapter 11

Hailey was working on changing the link kit on Baby with Bobby, leaving the two brothers to catch up. She knew her father was trying to deal with Sam being back. It was a lot to take in for him, one minute he was ready to sacrifice him, the next he was jumping in his arms, relieved he was alive. She didn't know what to say to him, so she just didn't say anything, which Bobby appreciated. Hailey couldn't put into words how happy she was Sam had his soul back. But letting Sam think he was sleeping in the panic room for 18 months, bothered her a lot. It was just a question of time before he figured out or some demon or monster would bring it up. They were almost done when Dean came outside with beers.

 _Hey!_ Dean called to them and both turned towards him.

 _How is he?_ Bobby asked returning to tightening his bolts.

 _He's a... He's good, really, good. Better than I hoped._ Dean answered as he sat the picnic table, opening his beer. He seemed happy, something Hailey haven't seen since she found him in Michigan.

 _Uh uh..._ Bobby answered unconvinced and Hailey frowned.

 _What? Why the poop face?_ Dean asked taking a sip.

Bobby quickly double checked the bolts and walked up to the table. He threw the wrench on the table.

 _I'm glad he's better, I really am... But, that kid went straight up Mandenez on me not 10 days ago and now it all just, erased? Sorry I'm having a bit of a hard time... Looking at him._

 _It wasn't Sam._ Dean shrugged.

 _Maybe it wasn't all Sam, but it was him, Dean._

 _Well, what do you want do Bobby? You want to tell him everything?_

 _No... Just wish I could, that's all..._

 _Yeah but if start throwing that crap at him, we don't know what could happen to him, It could crack the wall._

 _I know... I know..._

 _So you know what? As far as I'm concern, it's a gift horse and I'm not looking for teeth. I'm sending Death a friggin fruit basket._

Hailey walked over and took one of the beers from the table, opened it and took a few sips before wiping her forehead with her hand.

 _Dean, we got to stop lying to each other..._

 _What!? You too!? I thought you'd be happy having your best friend back..._

 _I am Dean but..._

 _... He's gonna find out you know._ Bobby finished Hailey's sentence and Hailey nodded.

 _One way or another, someone will tell him or he'll figure it out on his own. He's not dumb._

 _He should hear it from us._ Hailey tried explaining her father's point of view and hers.

 _Can we just... Leave it alone for the moment?_ Dean asked them both.

 _Okay..._ Bobby threw his arms up in defeat. Grabbing his wrench and walking back to the lift, continuing his work.

 _But you better prep for the B side, cuz when Sam realises we're shinning him... It ain't gonna be cute._

Dean took another sip, knowing Bobby was right, but for once things were back to normal and he was in no rush to ruin it for Sam.

Hailey sat down at the table but before she could say anything her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw who was calling her.

 _Hey you, how's the hunt?_ Hailey asked in her sweet voice and Dean rolled his eyes knowing she was keeping that voice for Josh, now.

 _Hmmmm..._ She frowned and looked at Dean.

 _I can't._ She answered and Dean lifted an eyebrow taking another sip of his beer as he continued to listen with no shame.

 _No, that's just it... He woke up._ She smiled a bit but then quickly frowned.

 _No, he's... fine. (...) I know I said that, but I can't just up and leave-_ Hailey abruptly stopped talking and sighed as Dean assumed Josh cut her off.

 _Listen, Josh, if you want us to work... You gotta understand what my family means-_ Hailey was cut off again and actually rolled her eyes after a while and Dean grinned.

 _Sounds like your regular salt and burn to me... Yeah, I guess I could do some research about it, but like I said-_

 _Yeah, ok. I'll call you if I find anything... Yeah, bye._ Hailey sighed and got up from the table.

 _Problem in paradise?_ Dean asked and couldn't help but smile a bit.

 _Bite me._ Hailey answered him, throwing the beer cap at him.

 _I gotta check something out for josh, you okay to finish up?_ She asked Bobby.

 _Yeah, sure. We're heading out soon, you're coming right?_ Bobby asked not looking at her.

 _Not sure I'll have time to do both..._

 _What's his case?_ Bobby asked still working on the car.

 _Ghost, he can't figure out who it is... So I'll see what I can do and be here for Sam at the same time._

Bobby stopped and looked at Hailey worryingly but said nothing. He nodded at her before she walked away.

 _What was that look?_ Dean asked when Hailey was out of ear shot.

 _What look?_

 _You don't like him either, do you?_ Dean asked happily.

 _It's not that... I just hope Hailey doesn't get over her head, you know?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _She can't be at two places at once for long... She'll have to eventually choose, you know?_

 _You mean him or us?_

 _Yeah._ Bobby said and both hunters frowned at the idea of loosing Hailey yet again.

/

It took Hailey about an hour to solve Josh's case. It was the daughter of first owner of the house, Emily Jones, that was murdered by her father for having a interracial secret relationship. She hunted the house and would manifest herself when the man of the house would punish his children. She picked up her phone and dialed Josh's number. She quickly explained the case to josh and he asked her if he could come over after the case was done and Hailey said she couldn't wait to see him. When she hung up Sam was standing in the living room and smiled at her.

 _That was Josh?_ He asked.

 _Yeah._

 _So you two are serious?_

 _Once I figure that out... I'll let you know._ Hailey frowned.

 _Where's Dean?_ Sam asked, getting the feeling Hailey didn't really want to talk about josh.

 _With dad, in the garage. I'll come with, make sure dad's finished the link kits..._ Hailey said and both walked outside.

 _Did I ever mention how good it is to see you?_ Sam said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Hailey leaned into him as they walked to the garage.

 _You did, but I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing it._ She smiled at him.

 _Good, get use of hearing it._ Sam added and they found Bobby and Dean loading the impala that was now down from the lift and parked in front of the garage.

 _Yeah let him rest... We'll call him later._ They heard Dean say.

 _Call me from where?_ Sam asked letting go of Hailey.

 _Oh, ah... There's this thing in Oregon._ Dean answered.

 _Great Him in!_ Sam said and Hailey noticed Bobby going white.

 _Woah, woah... you just got vertical._

 _Exactly, I'm up, I'm good._

 _Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt._

 _Right, cuz that's what you did, when you came back from hell._ Sam said sarcastically and Dean tried finding another reason but came up with nothing.

 _Alright, you me and Bobby._

 _Nah, you two go on ahead. You got this covered. I forgot I promised that idjit, Rufus, that I'd cover the phones._

 _Hailey could do it._ Sam offered.

 _Actually I think it would be good for Hailey to get out of the house a bit._ She can go.

 _Actually-_

 _Then it's settled._ Dean cut off Hailey, who was going to say Josh was coming over after his hunt.

 _Just like old times._ Sam added and smiled down at Hailey.

 _Let me just pack a bag then..._ She said unable to say no to Sam.

 _Right..._ Bobby said and followed Hailey inside.

 _What was that?_ Sam asked Dean about Bobby.

 _One part age, three parts liquor?_ Dean offered and Sam nodded.

Hailey came back and threw her bag inside the car's back seat and settled in next to it. They chatted a bit about everything, Hailey was a bit nervous not wanting to say something she shouldn't. She was thankful when they fell silent as Sam made a few calls about the case.

 _... Aright officer, thank you._

 _So get this, besides the crash, they were two other disappearances in town, this week._

 _Really?_ Dean asked.

 _Yeah, this weekend a college girl went missing from her apartment... On the seventeenth floor. Then three days ago another girl didn't make it home from school._

 _Did they know each other?_

 _No, no connection, just young and female. Like the plane crash girl._

 _How does a girl disappear from the sky anyway?_

 _Good question..._ Sam added and went silent. He quickly looked at the back seat and saw Hailey was sleeping.

 _So you never even tried huh?_

 _Tried?_

 _To go live a life... After. You do remember you promised that right?_

 _Yeah I remember._

 _So didn't you try?_

 _What makes you think I didn't?_

 _Look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same._

 _Yeah, you're probably right._ Dean said and saw Sam was about to drop the subject. He quickly checked his rear view mirror, making sure Hailey was asleep, somehow he felt guilty talking about Lisa and Ben around her.

 _I was with them for a yeah... Lisa and Ben._

 _A year?_ Sam asked and Dean nodded.

 _So then what?_ Sam asked and Dean looked over his shoulder back at Hailey before he answered.

 _Didn't work out..._ Dean said and raised the volume of the radio only to have Sam bring it down.

 _Because of Hailey?_

 _What? No!.. I mean... I don't know. Things changed when Hailey showed up..._

 _So you're telling me Hailey showed up, screwed things up between you and Lisa? And now she's with Josh?_

 _I screwed things up with Lisa. Hailey had nothing to do with it. If anything, I hurt Hailey._

 _How?_

 _Once you... left, I made sure Bobby was okay and told him what I promised you and made him swear not to tell Hailey about it. She thought it was because I was a wreck. So she spent that year tracking me... How do you think she felt when she walked in my normal, happy family life?_

 _I'm sorry..._

 _Nothing to be sorry about, I should have told Hailey about you and Lisa myself but... I couldn't face her, not after the things I told her the last time we saw each other._

 _Well... She's here now._ Sam tried cheering up Dean seeing he was feeling guilty.

 _Yeah, for now..._

 _What is that suppose to mean?_

 _Sam, how long do you think she'll stick around, now that she's with Josh?_ Dean asked and both brothers shared a look.

Hailey kept her eyes closed. She wanted to tell them she wasn't going anywhere, but she didn't want them to know she was ease dropping on them. She yawned loudly and stretched out, making them know she was awake after a long moment of silence.

Are we there yet? She asked and Sam smiled as Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

/

The ride back from the dragon case was bitter sweet. They had saved the girls and managed to kill one of the dragons but the other got away. Sam was acting strange, like he had something on his mind, which made the two other hunters a bit worried. When they finally got home, Dean sat on the picnic table with the bag he filled with gold they had found in the sewers. Hailey went inside and grabbed three beers. When she came out Sam and Dean were sitting on the picnic table together. As she approached, she noticed Dean's expression was serious. She sat next to Sam and handed them each a beer before opening hers.

 _Hailey, did I... do anything to you too?_ Sam asked looking more than guilty.

 _What?_

 _Cas told him..._ Dean resumed.

 _Oh..._

 _What did I do to you? I can take it Hails..._

 _You didn't do anything, to me. You were maybe flirtier than usual..._

 _Hailey, just tell him._ Dean said and Sam took a deep breath.

 _Fine... You kissed me._ Hailey said shrugging.

 _I what!?_ Sam asked looking from Dean to Hailey and back at Dean who had a grin now.

 _You... kissed me. It's no biggy, you were just confused about the feelings you had for me, you know, souless and all..._ Hailey explained lightly.

 _I'm, sorry. I hope you kicked my ass._

 _No I did._ Smiled proudly, Dean, before he took a sip of his beer.

 _Good._ Sam said with a frown.

 _Don't worry, you got a couple of good punches in there too._ Reassured Hailey and both laughed at Sam's chocked expression.

 _What about Bobby? Did I do anything to him?_ The taller hunter asked and both Dean and Hailey's smiles abruptly fell.

 _Oh god, what did I do?_ Asked Sam again, fearing the answer.

 _You know what? I think maybe dad would be the best one to tell you... You should go see him, I'm sure he'd like to be the one telling you. We weren't really there when it happened._ Hailey explained not wanting to be there to see how Sam would react to almost killing Bobby.

 _Okay._ Sam nodded and took a few steps towards the house.

 _Sammy._ Dean called.

 _Yeah?_ Sammy asked, turning around.

 _All of it... It wasn't you, don't forget that._ Dean said and Sam frowned again, nodding to them, taking a breath and continued he's way to the house.

 _You think he'll be okay?_ Asked Hailey.

 _Depends how Bobby breaks it to him..._

 _I'm sure dad will go easy on him... and it might help dad to get past this; seeing Sam regret it. You know, having a real apology might help._ Hailey explained and Dean nodded, hoping she was right.

The duo decided to clean the tools in the garage and give Bobby and Sam time to figure things out. About an hour after starting to scrub the oil and grease off the tools, they saw Bobby make his way to them. They both stopped what they were doing and quickly washed their hands.

 _So... He knows._ Bobby said taking a breath and pulled off his cap, scratching his head.

 _How did it go?_ Asked Dean wiping his hands dry, with a clean rag.

 _How do you think it went? But he understands now why... I just can't be buddy, buddy with him... for now. I told him I just needed a little more time is all... To readjust._ Bobby explained with a little shame and Dean nodded.

 _I should go check on him..._ Dean said and left.

Hailey walked to her father and both watched Dean walk into the house.

 _So... How are you holding up?_ Hailey asked.

 _Well... I'm relieved the cat is out of the bag... Sam really hates what happened, says he would never want to hurt me._

 _He wouldn't._

 _I know... But hearing him say it... it helps._

 _I know._ Hailey said and squeezed her dad's arm.

Nightfall came and Hailey was cleaning up the kitchen, after an awkward diner the four of them shared. Sam had barely touched his plate and Bobby tried making small talk, feeling a bit responsible For Sam's mood. Once she was finished, she walked into the living room and found the three men sitting on the couch, watching TV. She smiled seeing the three most important men in her life together again. She walked to the arm chair and sat looking at the TV and sighed when she realised it was die hard.

 _What?_ Dean asked hearing her.

 _I'm so sick of John McClain..._

 _Hey John McClain is awesome!_ Dean answered, insulted.

 _There we go again..._ Bobby mumbled and Sam smiled.

 _Right, absent father, husband, alcoholic, suicidal... that's so awesome._ Hailey said sarcastically and Sam laughed.

 _What?_ Hailey asked Sam.

 _You just described every hunter I know._ Explained Sam and Bobby couldn't help but laughed, which made Sam smile even more.

 _See, awesome. Now shush, we're getting to the best part._ Dean said making Hailey roll her eyes and turn her attention to the small screen.

 _I'm bored..._ complained Hailey after a few minutes, making Dean roll his eyes and sigh in frustration.

 _How about we do something fun?_ She suggested.

 _Like what?_ Sam asked.

 _I don't know but we should celebrate that you're, you know, back._

 _I'm down with that._ Dean said pulling his attention away from the movie.

 _How about we go to that club Hailey likes?_ Sam suggested.

 _Yeah, why not. I could use a stress relief._ Dean grinned and both Hailey and Sam rolled their eyes.

 _alright, but in one condition; Someone's gotta take these stitches out of my back._

 _I gotta take a shower, Dean you don't mind, right?_ Sam said getting up.

 _Will you all shut up and leave! I'm trying to watch this._ Bobby said annoyed.

 _Yeah sure, C'mon. Dean said and they all made their way upstairs._

Dean managed to take the stitches out rather quickly to Hailey's relief and she told him she was going to be down in a minute. She quickly pulled out her red silk top that was held by only thin straps and a pair of tight, dark washed jeans. She untied her hair and let the curls do their thing on their own. She applied her usual dark make up and pulled on some dangerously high red stilettos that matched her top well. She checked herself in the mirror and frowned at the scars in her back that were completely evident. She stood there a while and just stared at it, when there was a light knock on her door.

 _You ready?_ Dean asked through the door.

 _I don't know... Maybe you and Sam should go without me..._

 _Why? What's going on?_ Dean asked. When Hailey opened the door his eyes widened.

 _I completely agree. you can't go out looking that good. No girl will flirt with me with you beside us._

 _Yeah, I'm not so sure about that..._ Hailey said and turned around, picking up her hair to show him her back.

 _Where's the problem?_ Dean asked.

 _I use to love showing off my back, but now... It's hideous._

 _Badass, it's what it is, Hailey. You think those four tiny lines take away anything from that perfectly toned back?_ Dean asked as Hailey turned back to face him, blushing a bit.

 _Maybe I should just chan-_

 _Don't. I love that top on you..._ Dean said seriously. He remembered that top. She wore it the last night they spent as a couple. Before Hailey almost died, trying to get him out of his Deal by summoning Lilith.

Hailey looked away and Dean walked over cupping her cheek with one hand to make her look at him.

 _Hailey, scars or no scars... You'll always be the most beautiful woman in any room._ He said softly and Hailey's heart skipped a beat. She quickly got lost in his emerald green eyes and braced herself when Dean started leaning in.

 _What's the hold up?_ Sam said popping in and Hailey back away from Dean, who let go of her just as quickly. Both of them avoided looking at each other.

 _I call shot gun!_ She said as she quickly past them and ran down the stairs.

Dean rubbed the back if his neck and cleared his throat before he passed his brother. Sam shook his head, knowing he had interrupted something. Maybe Hailey would stick around after all.

/

Even though clubs weren't really Dean's scene, he had to admit he was enjoying himself. They mostly talked about old memories, avoiding the bad ones. Hailey danced most of the time with Sam or just by herself. Dean and Sam would glare at anybody who tried to dance with her, which worked like a charm. Dean was drinking a beer as he watched Sam laugh and dance with Hailey. He enjoyed seeing them together and being happy. God knows what they were going to find in the next case. But tonight they were going to enjoy being all back together again. The rest could wait.

Hailey came back pulling Sam with her. She sat next to Dean and Sam sat on her side.

 _Three shots of tequila!_ Hailey yelled over the music to the bartender, who quickly placed three shots in front of her and poured the liquor in front of them.

 _We don't drink that crap._ Sam said.

 _I do!_ Hailey answered and took the three shots, one by one, making a face as the last one went down.

 _Easy there! I'm not dragging your ass to bed._ Dean warned her.

 _C'mon Sammy!_ Hailey said and pulled at him to join her to the dance floor.

 _I'm gonna sit this one out._ Sam said and signaled his empty beer at the bartender. Hailey pouted and turned to Dean, replacing her pout with a grin.

 _Oh no, you know I don't dance._ Dean answered her before she could ask.

 _Then you can just stand there while I dance around you._ Hailey purred and Dean swallowed hard, but shook his head no.

 _Fine, I'll find someone who will-._ Hailey said as she started moving away but Dean grabbed her hand. She looked confused till he got up and pulled her towards the dance floor.

When they finally found room on the floor the song changed to please forgive me by Brian Adams. Dean rolled his eyes and Hailey had a good laugh. Dean turned around but Hailey quickly turned him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her body into his.

 _You ain't running away from me!_ She smiled and Dean nodded as he placed his hands on either side of her hips, putting a safer distance between the both of them.

Hailey moved her hips slowly to the music. She smiled up to him and didn't even notice she was playing with the ends of his short hair, sending shivers down his spine.

 _ **Feels like the first kiss, it's getting better, baby**_

 _ **No one can better this...**_

 _ **Still holding on, you're still the one.**_

 _ **First time our eyes met, same feeling I get**_

 _ **Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer.**_

 _ **You still turn the fire on.**_

She did notice Dean's eyes get darker and before she knew it he pushed her away, making her twirl and crash back into him. She giggled a bit but quickly stopped as she realised their bodies were as close as they could possibly be.

 _ **I only wanna make it good**_

 _ **So if I love you a little more than I should...**_

 _ **Please forgive me.**_

 _ **I know not what I do.**_

 _ **Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**_

 _ **Don't deny me**_

 _ **This pain I'm going through...**_

 _ **Please forgive me if I need you like I do.**_

 _ **Please believe me**_

 _ **Every word I say is true...**_

 _ **Please forgive me**_

 _ **I can't stop loving you**_

She bit her lower lip as she felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist and his callous thumb run slowly back and forth under her satin top. She felt her whole body respond to the light touch.

 _ **Still feels like out best times are together.**_

 _ **Feels like the first touch,**_

 _ **Still getting closer, baby**_

 _ **Can't get close enough.**_

 _ **Still holding on, you're still number one.**_

 _ **I remember the smell of your skin,**_

 _ **I remember everything,**_

 _ **I remember all your moves**_

 _ **I remember you, yeah!**_

 _ **I remember the nights, you know I still do.**_

Dean smirked at the words and twirled her again, when she came back, his hands caressed her shoulder blades as he ran his hands back down her bare back to her waist and Hailey closed her eyes, getting even more close to him.

That was when Sam looked away, shaking his head. He took a sip of his beer when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a built, blond guy smile at him.

 _Sam, right?_

 _Uh, yeah?_

 _Nice to see you up and out! Hailey was really worried._ He continued.

 _You're Josh!_ Sam said not recognizing him with the weight lost.

 _Yeah, sorry. It has been a while since we saw each other._ Josh said with a perfect smile.

 _It's nice to see you! Sam said getting nervous._

 _Same here, listen Bobby said I might find Hailey here? I guess she came with you?_

 _Yeah! Uh... actually, I think she went to the bathroom..._ Sam tried lied, but he saw Josh turn red as he looked off at the dance floor.

Josh saw Hailey dancing way to close to Dean, like they were alone in the world.

 _Family huh... Excuse me._ Josh said, not tearing his eyes off of them and started to walk towards them.

 _ **Please forgive me**_

 _ **I can't stop loving you,**_

 _ **Can't stop loving you.**_

The song was ending and both couldn't take their eyes away from each other. Dean was trying to fight the urge to kiss Hailey and was really surprised when she pulled him down to her and crushed her lips to his, holding him tightly around his neck. Dean deepened the kiss, making her moan into his mouth. He was even more surprised when someone pulled him away and he received a hard right hook to the jaw, sending him to the floor.

Hailey eyes widened when she saw a very red Josh glare at her.

 _Josh, I-_

 _Sam needed you!?_ He yelled at her.

 _Josh, just-_

 _I'm out of here!_ Josh said as he looked hurt and disgusted.

Sam came running and helped Dean back up. He had a swollen lip and he shared a confused look at Hailey. Hailey mouthed `I'm sorry' before she ran out to Josh.

She found him trying to unlock his car and ran to him.

 _Josh will you just wait!_ She said as she turned him around so he was facing her.

 _What!?_ He barked back.

 _I'm sorry._

 _You're sorry!? Hailey, on our first date I asked you if you two were over and you made me feel like I was insulting you just by thinking such a thing..._ Josh yelled and Hailey took it, she deserved his hatred right now.

 _Jokes on me, right? Bet you two had a great time behind my back._

 _It wasn't like that Josh I-_

 _Then what was it like? Get him jealous enough so he'd make a move on you!?_

 _No! Dean and I... we have a lot, of history and I can't just shut all of it off... You just... you don't understand._

 _How can I!? You never talk about anything that has to do with your past. Do you know how much of an idiot I feel right now? I was expecting it to be difficult because you lost your baby... and yeah... in some way you and Dean will always have that bond. I just thought you were smart enough to know you don't have a chance of happiness with that Dick! Josh yelled and calmed down a bit taking a moment._

 _You know what... You're not who I thought you were... I really thought we had something special, I just regret wasting my time with you._ Lucas finished and unlocked his car, went in and drove away, leaving Hailey in tears.

 _She turned around and saw the brothers standing in front of her. She quickly looked away unable to look at them._

 _I wanna go home..._ She said softly as she walked to the impala.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The drive home was done in complete silence. Dean kept looking at his rear view mirror only to see Hailey hugging herself, staring out the window. He didn't know what to say. One minute they were goofing around the dance floor the next they were all over each other. He knew it was wrong, she was with Josh but at that moment, she was his again. He quickly focused on the road ahead. Hailey hasn't been his in years. He was okay with that, or so he thought, before tonight.

When they finally arrived at Bobby's, Hailey practically jumped out of the car. Before Sam could open his door Dean was already out.

 _Hailey! Wait._ Dean yelled and jogged up to her. She turned around still hugging herself. He could see tears forming in her eyes as if she was holding it in since they got in the car.

 _What..._ Dean's mind went blank. He didn't know what to say, he just didn't want to let her go and pretend it never happened.

 _What's wrong with me!?_ Hailey yelled back.

 _Josh has been nothing but good to me! How do I thank him!? By making out with you! I mean, he was perfect! I didn't have to hide who I was or what I do... I could have had a real future with this guy... With Josh, everything was so easy. Refreshing even! I didn't have to fight-_

 _Then why the hell did you kiss me!?_ Dean yelled back, feeling anger as she put the ass up on a pedestal.

Hailey turned away heading back to the house but Dean ran up in front of her.

 _Oh no, you're not walking away from this Hailey. If Josh was such a catch, why the hell did you kiss me?_ Dean asked getting in her face. Hailey tried looking away but Dean grabbed her arm.

 _He wasn't you!_ She yelled back and pushed him hard.

Dean back up a few steps to keep his balance and looked more than stunned by her outburst.

 _Is that what you what to hear!? That a perfect guy had nothing on you?! That no matter what he did he could never be you!? No one can?! That no matter how hard I tried... How many times I tried to convince myself we're better as friends, that all we do is hurt each other, that I can't stand being manipulated by you and all you had to do was show up and I had to fight it all over again!? I'm sorry... I'm sorry I can't just move on like you..._ Hailey said the last part softly before she stormed away and Dean, still frozen in shock, didn't stop her.

Only then did Sam get out of the car. He had heard every word. He walked up to his brother.

 _You okay?_ Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

 _I haven't moved on Sam..._

 _I know. Maybe... you should tell her?_ Sam said cautiously, knowing Hailey was always a touchy subject.

To Sam's surprised Dean nodded and walked in.

Dean walked upstairs straight into Hailey's room. She jumped up from her bed and Dean shut the door behind him.

 _Dean please... I've embarrassed myself enough tonight... Can we-_

 _You said your piece, now it's my turn._ Dean said softly, knowing Bobby was asleep two doors down.

Hailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Ready to hear the `we don't work` speech or her personal favorite `it's because I love you we can't be together`.

Dean took a whole minute trying to figure out the best way to tell her how he actually felt. He wasn't good with words but he had to make her understand.

 _Hailey I..._ Dean drifted off as her big blue eyes looked up into his. She looked so fragile, small and helpless as she waited for him to start talking.

All I ever wanted was for you to be happy... I obviously couldn't make you happy-

Dean-

 _Let me finish, please... I need to say this._ Dean cut her off and she finally nodded.

 _I thought maybe Josh could... Hell, I thought he was, making you happy. And god knows I tried to be okay with it. I really did. But seeing him be with you... making you giggle or use your sweet voice you used to use for me on him... It made me sick. Every time he even touched you I wanted to rip his friggin` arm off and beat him with it, for even thinking he was good enough to be with you. I thought I could deal with you being with someone else. But I can't. I knew I didn't want to be with anybody else. I tried with Lisa, look what good came out of that!_

 _You were doing well before I showed up..._ Hailey said looking back down to her feet, feeling guilty.

Dean took a step forward and cupped her chin so she would look into his eyes.

 _I really wasn't Hailey, because no matter how good Lisa was to me... She wasn't you._ Dean said, using her own words, looking deep into her eyes to make sure she knew what he meant before he kissed her softly on her pouty lips.

It didn't take long before the sweet kiss turned into a demanding one. Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Dean grabbed her hips and effortlessly picked her up. Hailey, as on instinct, wrapped her legs tightly around him. He dropped them both on her bed and pulled away, loving how she looked under him, her hair fanned out around her head, her lips swollen from the kissing and the way her eyes would darken in lust.

 _God I missed you._ Dean panted before crushing his lips on hers again, making her moan. Jesus he loved making her moan.

He felt her small hands make their way under his shirt, running up his abs and chest and then slowly making her way back down with her nails, which made him growl deep inside his chest and he closed his eyes as little hands expertly unbuttoned his jeans. He took her hands and placed them above her head and grinned before placing a ghost of kiss on her lips and got off of her. She looked confused as she sat up, catching her breath.

 _What's wrong?_ Hailey asked out of breath.

 _I'm doing this right, this time._

 _You never did it wrong before?_ Hailey said lifting an eyebrow. Dean looked at her and let out a laugh.

 _Oh, I know! But I'm not talking about that... I'm talking about us._ Dean cleared up and Hailey sat a little straighter.

 _What does that mean?_ Hailey asked cautiously.

 _Well, first of all, it means we won't be having sex tonight. Not till I bring you out on a proper date._

 _Dean-_

 _Nah ah, I know how irresistible I am but you'll just have to wait to get the goods._ Dean teased and Hailey rolled her eyes before giggling.

 _So a date? Really?_

 _You bet your tight ass._ Dean said before he got up from the bed and buttoned up his jeans, making sure to bed over not to zip his hardness.

 _You sure about that?_ Hailey said and mentioned his crotch.

 _I never said it was any easier on me, but you're worth it._ Dean bent down and kissed Hailey lightly till she pulled him back onto her.

For a long moment, they made out but too soon to Hailey's taste he got back up.

 _Good night hails._ He said bending down and kissing the top of her head before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind him.

 _Night. Hailey said to an empty room as she took a moment to let the events sink in._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hailey woke up the next morning with a slight headache. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, taking two pain killers and swallowed them with a glass of water she had poured herself before. She continued by brushing her teeth and stripped down before starting the shower and stepping inside, the memories of last night's event playing in her mind. The way Dean had looked at her, while they danced, she hadn't seen him look at her like that in ages. How her body responded to his touch, no one but Dean had that effect on her. The look Josh had when he had interrupted them. She felt horrible for Josh, he deserved a lot better than what Hailey had done to him. Sure, they were only seeing each other for a short time, but she knew she could have something serious with him. She just couldn't let him in, no matter how many times she tried convincing herself she should open up, it just didn't feel right. Her mind fast forward to when Dean told her basically he felt the same way about her. He wanted her just as she wanted him, he wanted to do things right this time. She smiled at the thought she was eventually going to go on a date with Dean. She wasn't sure if he ever went on a date but then she frowned, remembering Lisa. She shut the hot water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her body. She got out of the bathroom and walked right into Dean.

 _Oh, hi._ Hailey smiled feeling shy for some reason.

 _Morning._ Dean smiled while his eyes ran over her body. He extended a hand to touch her but stopped and brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it and gave a goofy smile, before passing her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 _Ok..._ Hailey said thinking he was acting weird.

She walked into her room and got dressed before heading down stairs, into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

 _Morning kid._ Bobby greeted, as usual; with his face in the paper he was reading.

 _Good morning dad, anything interesting?_ She asked mentioning the paper as she sat down at the table with her coffee.

 _Doesn't seem like it... Not yet anyway..._ Bobby answered.

 _Hey._ Sam greeted both hunters as he got in the kitchen.

 _Hey, how was last night?_ Bobby forced the conversation, trying to make things normal between them.

 _Did you kids have fun?_ Bobby asked.

Hailey looked at Sam with pleading eyes, just for a second before Bobby looked up from his paper. But that's all Sam needed to know what to say.

 _Hm, yeah, it was okay... Hailey made me dance more than my feet can handle. Almost felt like old times._ Sam smiled at Hailey.

 _Great... Glad to hear it._ Bobby said and smiled before getting back to his morning read.

 _So what are your plans for today?_ Hailey asked Sam.

 _Well, since it's slow, we planned to clean the weapons today-_

 _Sorry Sammy, change of plans._ Dean announced as he walked into the kitchen, also pouring himself a cup of joe.

 _You found a case?_ Asked Sam surprised.

 _Uh, no... I just have a few errands to run, is all._ Dean explained lightly.

 _Errands? I just filled up the liquor cabinet._ Bobby said.

 _I'll check it out of the list, I should get a move on..._ Dean said before downing his cup and winked at Hailey before leaving.

 _That was... odd._ Bobby told them and they all agreed.

Hailey spent the day helping Sam clean the weapons, grimacing at the dried up flesh and blood, on the knifes while Sam scrubbed the guns clean. Once they were finally done, they put everything back in the duffle bags and placed it near the door. Hailey went into the kitchen to grab two beers and joined Sam on the couch, handing him the brewage as she sat next to him.

 _So how are you holding up with everything?_ Hailey asked getting straight to the point.

 _I hurt a lot of people Hailey.._. I'm scared to find out I did anything else... _I'm not sure I can take anymore._

 _Sam, it wasn't you-_

 _But it was Hails. I just had a piece missing... If you hadn't knocked me out, like Bobby told me... I'm not so sure you'd be so forgiving._

 _You're right._ Hailey answered honestly.

 _But I did knock you out. Then, we got you back. So yeah... I'm forgiving and so is dad._

 _I'm not so sure about that._

 _He's trying Sammy... Just, give it time._ She smiled and Sam nodded taking a swing.

 _So... hum... about last night, I know Dean went up to talk to you... How did it go?_

Before Hailey could answer she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see she received a text From Dean.

 _ **Hey shortcake, wear something fancy.**_

 _ **Be ready by 8pm. I'll see you then.**_

She smiled as she read the massage, this side of Dean was new to her and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for their first official date, then she saw the time on her phone; it was already 6:45pm.

 _Really!?_ Hailey complained, barely having more than an hour to get ready, before jumping up off the couch hand placing the beer bottle on the table.

 _Where are you going?_ Sam asked, concerned and Hailey turned, facing Sam.

 _I just... I'm running late._

 _Late to what?_ He asked confused

 _My date._ Hailey said simply before running upstairs.

 _Your what?_ Sam asked, more confused than before, to no one in particular.

Hailey quickly got in and out of the shower, she opened her closet and compared a few dresses before choosing a deep purple, sleeveless round neck, Hi-low cocktail dress and paired it with black stilettos that wrapped up her ankles. She applied her making up; going for a Smokey eye look and peach lipstick. She dried and curled her hair letting them cascade down her back. She pulled her jewelry box, wanting to see her options and smiled when she found the perfect necklace; the one that held Dean's ring; he had given her before he went to hell. She pulled it out and caressed it with her fingers.

Bobby had decided to try and spend some time with Sam and decided, to Sam's pleasant surprise, to sit and watch some TV with him, even passing a few comments here and there. Suddenly the door bell rung and both hunters looked at each other, surprised.

 _Since when do people ring the bell?_

 _I didn't even know you had a bell to ring..._ Sam added as Bobby made his way to the door mumbling about it was late to sell stupid cookies. Bobby opened the door and backed away a few steps.

 _What in the world?_ Bobby said and Sam got up to see why Bobby was so stunned about and his mouth opened in shock when a tuxedo wearing Dean walked in, holding a bouquet of sun flowers.

 _What the..._ Sam trailed off noticing Dean even had a fresh hair cut and actual product that spiked up the ends.

 _What is all this?_ Bobby asked, not sure if he should laugh or be scared.

Before Dean could roll his eyes at their shocked expressions they heard Hailey coming down the stairs and smiled at the beauty that was Hailey. Stopped when she saw Dean.

 _Wow... you look..._ Hailey started and couldn't even find the words to described the level of hotness Dean was right now.

...you too. He smiled warmly, making his way to her and giving her the flowers.

 _Sun flowers, my-_

 _Favorite, I know._

Of course he knew, she thought and smelled the soft sweet fragrance of the bouquet.

 _Shall we?_ He asked handing her his arm.

We shall. She said and giggled before locking her arm to his. She handing her bouquet to her father as they passed him, both ignoring the stunned and confused look the others were wearing.

 _Will you put them in water for me?_ She asked before both left the house.

 _Are they... dating?_ Bobby asked Sam.

 _Looks like._

 _Wait. What about Josh?_

 _Oh, they, kinda... Broke up... last night._

 _Why?_ Bobby asked more curious then shocked.

 _Well._.. He saw them... kiss, lastnight. Sam explained not sure how Bobby would react.

 _Yeah, guess that would do it, poor bastard._ Bobby said before sitting back down on the couch.

 _Great... now I missed the end..._ Bobby complained to which Sam laughed before sitting back down. He was happy for his brother and Hailey that they decided to give each other a chance again. God knows they deserved a little happiness.

 _To be continued..._

 _AN: Hey guys! I know I know it is a very short chapter but I wanted to get it out today even if I have work to do. Dimac.31 I hope you're still with me here I know you were looking for this part haha. I will put a longer one out asap. Till then! Oh and as usual please review! It inspires me to right more ;)_

 _NewBie xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hailey couldn't take her eyes off Dean, while he drove them out of town.

 _You're staring._ Smiled Dean, without looking away from the road.

 _Right... Sorry._ Hailey said, blushing a bit and looked at the road.

 _Wasn't complaining._ He said and looked at her, also enjoying the view, and placed his large hand on her thigh before paying his attention back to the road.

 _So, what did you plan for us tonight?_ Hailey asked trying to ignore the feeling of his warm hand on her. She was surprised that the simple touch made her crave him like crazy, so she had to try to make conversation to distract her mind.

 _Wouldn't you like to know._ Dean grinned.

 _We're almost there._ He reassured her and Hailey took a deep breath and placed her hand that was on her lap, running the thumb softly over it. She watched his reaction, pleased with herself, when he clenched his jaw in response and lightly squeezed her.

All too soon Dean pulled into a small parking lot and Hailey saw a little restaurant that looked like a house, covered in small warm lights and flowers. The place looked so romantic even on the outside. Once Dean put Baby into park, taking his hand away from her, Hailey unclipped the seat belt.

 _Wait here._ Dean said and she watched as he got out and made his way to her side of the car, opening the door for her and offering his hand to help her out. She smiled warmly, surprised by the gesture and took his hand, stepping out of the impala.

 _Such a gentleman._ She teased as he shut the door for her and they both made their way inside, Dean still holding her hand.

Hailey's eyes got wide once they were inside. Every white clothed table had a few candles, the ceiling had the same lights than outside, making a warm soft lighting. Hailey never really had the opportunity to come into fancy, romantic restaurants like this. The ambiance was so intimate, she felt a bit out of her comfort zone, to say the least.

Dean walked up to the small welcoming desk, where a woman dressed in a white button down shirt and black tight pencil skirt.

 _Good evening._ She welcomed them with a smile.

 _Evening, we have a reservation for 8:30?_ Dean said and Hailey couldn't help but be a bit impressed that Dean had found this place and actually reserved them a table.

 _Of course, name?_ She asked and looked down at what Hailey assumed was the seating chart.

 _Bond._ Dean said and winked at Hailey, who couldn't help but giggle at the name he used. He actually did have the Bond look tonight.

 _Yes, please follow me, M. Bond._ The hostess said and both held in their laughter as they followed her to the back of the restaurant, where a small table, dressed in white, with the same candles as the other tables.

Dean pulled out the chair for Hailey and helped her push it near the table than took his seat across from her. The hostess placed a menu in front of them.

 _The waiter will be here to take your order shortly._

 _Thank you._ Both of them said and the Hostess walked away.

 _How did you even find this place? It's so... fancy._ Hailey asked as she took in the place a second time.

 _Sam and I had a case here actually, a few years ago. I thought it would be a nice place to go, you know, since it's now un-hunted._

 _Of course._ Hailey giggled again and soon stopped as her eyes caught Dean's and he was staring at her intensely. Before Dean could say a word a small man walked up to their table.

 _Good evening, may I bring you both some refreshments while you look at the menu?_ He asked with a French accent.

 _Yeah, I'll have a whiskey, neat._

 _Excellent choice and for Madame?_

 _I'll have a beer please._ Hailey asked and felt judged as the waiter lifted a brow at her, but nodded and left the table.

 _Maybe I should have asked for champagne..._ Hailey said and Dean huffed a laugh.

 _You look absolutely amazing tonight Hails. After all these years, you still take my breath away._

 _In all honesty... I'm still trying to catch mine since home._ Hailey said Dean gave her a grin, only Dean managed to pull.

The waiter came back and handed them their drinks. Hailey made a face at her tall glass of beer that wore wedges of lime and lemon on the rim. Of course this place would never serve a bottle she thought and quickly thanked him before he walked away.

They decided to check the menu and as soon they made their choice, the waiter was there to take their order. They both ordered the surf n' turf.

 _Would you like to order a bottle of vine with your meal?_

 _Yeah, sure._

 _Which?_

 _Red?_ Dean guessed and knew by the look of the waiter it wasn't the right answer.

 _Yes... But we offer a few kinds; shiraz, Bordeaux, pinot noir, cabernet sauvignon, merlot-_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh! I heard of that one!_ Hailey said proudly.

 _Merlot it is._ Dean ordered.

 _Excellent choice..._ the waiter said rolling his eyes and walking off.

Once the food arrived, with the vine, Hailey actually moaned as she took a bite of her steak, she had to admit, it was the best tasting steak she had ever tasted. They chatted a bit and Hailey shared a few hunting stories she had had as a solo hunter. She was explaining how many times she was thankful Castiel had popped by to heal her and Dean noticed her become thoughtful.

 _What's on your mind?_

 _I just... I miss him... Cas... We got close when I was living in Vancouver._ Hailey said refusing to bring up the why she was there, not wanting to sour their evening.

 _I mean, sure he was still there for me once I left, but it just wasn't the same... I guess I know why, but I thought time would fix things and then the more time past the less I saw him. I mean I never felt alone because of Cas, I'd talked to him daily... Then one day he popped by and told me he had things to take care of in heaven and I just never saw him again. That was... over a year ago? I guess._ Hailey explained and Dean listened.

 _Well, he keeps popping in and out on us, so I guess you'll see him soon. I'm sure he just got caught in whatever he's doing in heaven..._

 _Yeah, I guess I'm over thinking things._

Once they finished their meal the waiter brought Dean the dessert menu and waited for him to make a choice. He looked over the menu twice and decided to just let Hailey pick since he had no clue what he was reading anyways and gave her the small menu. She grinned at Dean before looking up to the waiter.

 _Nous allons prendre… la tarte aux cerises et pouvez-vous ajouter une boule de crème glacer, a la vanille, a coté s'il vous plait?_ _(We'll have the cherry pie and can you add a scoop of vanilla ice cream please?)._

 _Oui! Avec plaisir madame! (Yes! With pleasure madame)_ Beamed the waiter, pleased.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Hailey in surprise.

 _Since when do you know French?! And more importantly what the hell did you order?_ He asked and Hailey giggled.

 _Well, there were a few cases in Canada, spent some time in Quebec, their mostly French, and well, I decided to stay there a bit and I learned how to speak it._

 _Well, aren't you full of surprises..._

 _You have no idea._ Hailey winked, brushing her foot against his leg under the table and Dean swallowed hard.

The waiter came back and Dean smiled like a child at the sight in front of him.

 _Pie!_ He clapped his hands together and rubbed them before picking up the small fork and attacked his plate.

 _Oh god..._ He moaned at the taste of it and Hailey laughed at how he looked so... pure and child-like in that moment.

Once they finished and Dean paid the very expensive bill they walked with their arms laced together to the car and Dean opened the door for her, she got in and he quickly shut the door and got in his side.

 _I'm so full..._ complained Hailey.

 _I bet, I was surprised you didn't lick the plate._ He teased.

 _And I wasn't when you licked yours._ Laughed Hailey.

 _Hey! That was some good pie!_ He exclaimed in defense and both laughed

 _So... what now?_ She asked seductively turning towards him.

 _Well... since I picked the restaurant, I thought you could decide that._ Dean purred as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch.

 _Well I have a few ideas..._ She said her voice deeper than usual.

 _Yeah?_ He asked leaning forward, looking at her lips and licking his.

 _Oh yeah..._ She said inches away from his lips and to Dean's disappointment pulled away and sat back into her seat.

 _Make a left once you pull out._ She directed and Dean took a second before sitting back into his seat and started the car.

 _Tease..._ He said and Hailey laughed.

She continued to direct Dean to where they were going next and told him to pull in the next entrance.

 _You have got to be kidding..._ He said as he read the sign at the door; Karaoke Club.

 _Oh C'mon! It'll be fun!_ Hailey said before jumping out of the car and this time opened Dean's door, pulling him out of the car.

 _Well, that will teach me to make you pick..._ He complained before he followed her inside.

Hailey walked right up to the stage and sat at a table nearby. They ordered beers, talked and laughed, judged the singers on stage and had a good time. Hours went by and they were getting a bit tipsy. Hailey excused herself and went to the washroom. Once she had refreshed her make-up and washed her hands she made it back to her table only to find it empty. She frowned and looked around until she found him talking to the DJ next to the stage. She sat down and raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed her. He winked and took a shot before, to her surprise, he actually jumped on stage.

He took the microphone and people started applauding him. Hailey laughed and started cheering him. She couldn't believe her eyes.

 _Hey, so yeah... this one's for you._ He said to Hailey and waited for the song to start. As soon as the few notes started to play Hailey smiled.

 _When the night... has come... And the land is dark. And the moon, is the only light we'll see...No I won't be afraid, No I won't... be afraid... Just as long... as you stand. Stand by me._ He sang softly and some people started clapping. Hailey couldn't take her eyes off him as his soothing voice sang. He jumped off the stage and went to Hailey, held her hand and continued, really getting into it.

 _So darling, darling stand.. by me Ohhh stand, by me. Ohhh stand, stand by me, stand by me..._

 _If the sky... that we look upon... should tumble and fall. Or the mountain should crumble... to the sea... I won't cry. I won't cry no I won't... shed a tear... just as long... as you stand, stand by me._ As the chorus started again Hailey was surprised the whole bar was singing with Dean, she couldn't help but laugh and blushed as the chorus.

 _Whenever you're in trouble will you stand, by me ohh ohh ohh stand by me, stand, ohh now stand, stand by me, stand by me..._ He finished and the bar was cheering and clapping. Dean pulled Hailey to her feet, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. He pulled away and smiled at a very flustered Hailey.

 _Wanna get out of here?_ He asked and All she could do is nod. He quickly tossed the mic on the stage and dragged her out.

Once they got top the car He twirled her around and pinned her against the Impala, crushing his mouth on hers again. Hailey pulled away only to open the back door of the impala and kissed him again, pulling him down as she got into the back seat and somehow managed to lay on the back seat and Dean closed the door before he crushed her body with his. She felt his desire and moaned as she rubbed herself against it, making his growl in pleasure. She hungrily pulled him closer and Dean's hands were everywhere on her before he pulled away a bit breaking their kiss to Hailey's disappointment.

 _Maybe... We should... do this... somewhere else. He panted._

 _I want... you... now..._ Breathed out heavily Hailey and that's all it took for Dean to forget he wanted a more, traditional date and bent down on her neck, kissing her where he knew she loved.

Once they got back home and opened the door they met Sam in the living room. Sam got up and smiled at how they looked. Hailey's hair was a mess, her dress was now crooked, she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore and her make-up had run a bit down her face. Dean's button down had no more buttons, half tucked in, revealing his bare scratched chest and his hair was also messed up. But both shared the same goofy smile. They both ignore Sam and Dean pulled Hailey into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _Good night, shortcake._ He said and kissed her softly on her swollen lips.

 _See you tomorrow._ She purred once the kiss ended and pulled away, making her way upstairs.

 _So... how'd it go?_ Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked at his brother with a huge grin and tapped him on the shoulder before heading downstairs to his cot, leaving a rather happy Sam in the living room. They were finally back together. Things were, Finally, looking good for them.

To be continued.

AN:

Hey yall! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope it didn't come out too cliché. Just thought it would be nice to not be as Dark as this story has been for a while now ;)

Till then!


End file.
